The Perfect Life
by Moonyshoes
Summary: A potpourri of angst, fluff, and smut. Rated M for the smut part. And very strong language. Just Kurt and Blaine going through life, being in love, and figuring themselves and everyone else out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first normal fic, since my first fic was CrissColfer (a one time only thing) and my second one was written completely in song lyrics. So…this one will be pure Porcedo and fluff and softcore (allowable-on-television softcore. Like, pansy softcore) smuttage in later chapters. Reviews make my heart sing. Also, I don't own shit, son. (Except the word "Porcedo." I came up with that one like a boss.)**

"Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt asks for the fiftieth time, his voice just as calm as when Blaine first put the blindfold on him.

"You'll see," Blaine replies, and Kurt can hear the amusement in his voice and imagine the look on his face. He crosses his arms and leans back into the passenger seat, hoping that his bitch-face works just as well without the eyes. He hears Blaine let out a huff of breath and smiles deviously, facing straight ahead with his arms still crossed.

"We're almost there, if that helps." Blaine says, a hint of apology under the amusement in his voice. He puts his hand on Kurt's knee and rubs comforting circles into the skin. Kurt doesn't let up his annoyed mask.

"It doesn't help. Not one bit." Kurt's lower lip sticks out the slightest bit, and he decides to give up on trying to find out where they're headed. Keeping his face in a composed look of annoyance and utter stubbornness, he shifts slightly in his seat and then sits completely still, making sure Blaine knows exactly what he's doing. Apparently it works, because Blaine lets out a short laugh and then falls silent, still rubbing Kurt's knee soothingly.

Kurt thinks it's about ten minutes later when he feels the car come to a soft halt and Blaine leans over to whisper in his ear, "Stay right there. I'm coming around the car for you, okay?" The pure sensuality in Blaine's voice makes it impossible for Kurt to do anything except sit there starstruck and give the slightest nod of his head to acknowledge that he heard Blaine. Blaine dashes around the front of the car, stopping at the passenger side door and opening it as calmly as he can. He reaches for Kurt's hand and helps him out of the car slowly.

Kurt's breathing comes in quick spurts, his heart going into overdrive at the touch of Blaine's warm, dry hand. He walks cautiously, aware of his state of being and the fact that he's still wearing a blindfold.

"Don't worry; the ground's fairly stable," Blaine says as if he's reading Kurt's mind. When the next words come out of his mouth, he's a lot closer than Kurt expected, and his voice is soft and sincere. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Kurt." With that, he scoops Kurt up off the ground, one arm behind Kurt's knees and the other wrapped around his torso, and presses a kiss to his lips before he keeps walking. Kurt stays quiet and calm on the outside, but his mind is a jumble of _**oh my god, he's touching me! **_and _**where are we going?**_and _**kiss me again, please**__._ Blaine simply presses Kurt closer to his body, making sure they have as much physical contact as possible. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and nuzzles his face into Blaine's chest, forgetting his earlier annoyance.

Blaine walks for a while, trying not to jostle Kurt too much, but it's difficult because he's so happy there's a tiny bounce in his step. Kurt smiles into his chest and Blaine leans down to kiss him on the forehead before he stops walking. He whispers into Kurt's ear again. "I'm going to put you down now, okay?" Kurt nods and smiles, and Blaine carefully sets him down on the ground.

"When can I take the blindfold off?" Kurt whines, and Blaine chuckles quietly and grabs Kurt's hand. "Soon, I promise." He leads Kurt forward a couple of feet until Kurt hears an unfamiliar male voice.

"Good evening, Mister Anderson," says the man, sounding pompous and conceited and bored all at once. Blaine's hand tightens around Kurt's and he responds in a curt voice, "Two, please." Kurt almost audibly gasps at the coldness in Blaine's voice; it sounds as if he strongly dislikes this man. Kurt makes a mental note to ask Blaine about it when they're alone and Kurt can actually see him. Blaine tugs lightly on Kurt's hand, indicating that he should start moving, and Kurt cautiously follows Blaine as swiftly as he can without falling. It feels like they walked into a building, because the air is colder and smells cleaner, but Kurt doesn't think about it too much until Blaine gently pushes on his shoulders and moves a chair up behind him. Kurt sits down and Blaine takes the blindfold off.

_Finally,_ Kurt thinks as he starts to glance around the room, but he doesn't get very far before he catches sight of Blaine and everything else flies from his mind. He stands up quickly and practically attacks Blaine, kissing him hard and fast and passionate. When Kurt pulls away, Blaine just stands there, blinking and breathing heavily, looking pleasantly surprised and extremely overwhelmed. "Sorry," says Kurt, leaning into Blaine and whispering in his ear, "I just couldn't help myself." Blaine recovers, smiling at Kurt and replying, "I don't mind one bit."

Kurt comes back to himself, remembering that he has no idea where they are or what they're doing or whether there are other people around, for that matter, and it embarrasses him to think that somebody could have just seen him and Blaine, so he continues to look around the room. What he sees is a small room, maybe ten feet by twelve, dimly lit and draped in gold curtains, with gorgeous decorative shrubs in the corners and a candlelit table for two in the center. Kurt gasps at the beauty and intimacy of the place, and turns once again to look at Blaine, tears filling his eyes.

"Kurt, please say something," Blaine whispers, "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt lets out a shaky laugh and pulls Blaine into a tight hug. "No, Blaine. You did everything right." Kurt sniffs, breathing in Blaine's scent and wrapping his arms even more tightly around Blaine. Blaine huffs out a quiet sigh of relief and squeezes back in return before letting go and smiling softly at Kurt. "Sit down, love."

Kurt's breath hitches as he seats himself in one of the big, soft chairs and Blaine does the same, leaning across the table to grab Kurt's hand in his own and smile again. Blaine's breath washes across Kurt's face and Kurt inhales the sweet air, wanting nothing more than to just _live _that scent. "I love you more than anything in this world," Blaine whispers fervently. Kurt smiles and blushes, looking down at the table shyly. Blaine sighs, half-frustrated, half-amused, and gently grabs Kurt's chin, pulling his face up so their eyes are level again. "Kurt. I'm not joking with you. I don't just say things. I'm usually eloquent and dapper, but I sometimes seem to lose that when I'm around you, so I want you to know right now, before I become incoherent, that _I love you._ I love you more than the stars in the sky and the grains of sand on the beach. I love you more than you love fashion. I love you more than Wes loves his gavel, and I love you more than David loves Wes. I love you more than Harry loved Sally." Blaine takes a deep breath, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's for a second.

"Basically, Kurt, I love you more than life itself, and I don't want you to ever forget it." Blaine's eyes are soft and filled with tears that he's not trying to stop, and Kurt looks about the same, his blue eyes brimming over with words he can't speak.

"I…Blaine. I just…obviously I feel the exact same way. I can't use words the way you do- I've never been able to. I find myself going home every night and laying down in my bed and wondering what I did right to deserve you. Blaine Anderson, you are, without a doubt, the greatest person to ever enter my life. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to have to think about that ever happening. I want to love you for as long as I live, if you'll let me." Mutually, without any more words, the two men fell against each other, their lips colliding in an explosion of passion and slow, burning lust. For several minutes they do nothing but kiss across the table, not worrying about anything in the world except each other.

Until that stuffy rich man is standing in the doorway, clearing his throat loudly and looking exactly as pompous as Kurt had imagined when he heard the man's voice. "Ahem," he coughs, sounding bored somehow with that small noise. "Mister Anderson," he says when they pull apart and Kurt puts his hands in his lap, blushing. "What would you and Mister Hummel like to drink tonight?"

Blaine looks exasperated and annoyed as he turns to the man, not meeting his eyes but looking in his general direction. "We'll have sparkling cider…and Diet Coke," he says, nodding at Kurt. The man murmurs an insanely quiet noise of acknowledgement before leaving. "What was that about?" Kurt asks.

"What do you mean?" Blaine looks genuinely confused, but underneath it there's still the anger at whoever this man is. "I mean," says Kurt patiently, "did he pee in your cornflakes or something? You two don't seem to get along. Do you know him?" Blaine sighs angrily, leaning back in his seat and putting his head in his right hand.

"I suppose you could say I know him," Blaine begins, looking mildly irritated and extremely uncomfortable. "He was my family's butler when I was younger. I was never outright rude to him, nor was he to me, but I just always harbored an irrational sense of…dislike for him. I…I was young, Kurt, I was stupid. I blamed him for my strained relationship with my father. Tonight was a favor, but I did ask him not to call me _Mister Anderson_…" Blaine says the last words with a bitterness that Kurt can only describe as sarcastic. "Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Blaine trails off, staring at his napkin, and then looks up quickly, as if suddenly having a strange change of heart about something. "Tonight's not about my past, Kurt. It's about our present. It's about how much I love you, and nothing else, okay?" Blaine's eyes are soft yet determined, and his expression is fiery and passionate. He reaches for Kurt's hand, and Kurt is taken aback by the pure _passion _Blaine is simply emanating from his every pore.

"Blaine…" Kurt's whisper is part proclamation of love, part plea, and part grateful incredulity. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I don't know how many times I can say it, but I love you. I'm just waiting for you to get sick of me and realize that I'm not what you've earned in life. I'm not the person who can return everything you've given me. All I can do is stumble over mediocre words that can't compete with yours and wait for myself to wake up. All I can do is enjoy the ride and wait for you to run for the hills. All I can do is hope to any God that may or may not exist that you never ever realize how amazing you are and how little I deserve you."

"Never. I can honestly tell you I will never realize that, because it is the complete opposite of every truth I've come to know." Blaine smiles and grimaces good-naturedly at the pure sappy, gooey, lovey-doveyness of the conversation they're having. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt seems to realize that Blaine is mildly uncomfortable and embarrassed by the endless declarations of love and monologues that should only take place in romantic comedies, so he simply squeezes Blaine's hand and leans across the table to kiss him again. Blaine, thankful for the distraction, tangles his hands in Kurt's perfectly styled hair, but neither of them can think far enough past _tasting_ each other to care about anything else right now. They stay attached at the lips, not moving anything below their shoulders or doing anything except feeling, until Blaine lets out a low moan that makes Kurt pull back slowly. "What- where'd you go?" Blaine asks stupidly, looking like a lost puppy.

Kurt sighs, looking down at his lap with those eyes Blaine can't get enough of. "Blaine…that noise." Blaine looks puzzled, but Kurt can not for the life of him think of a gentlemanly way to describe exactly what the problem is. He settles for being blunt. "If you're going to _moan_, please do it in my bed, not in a place where I'm not sure I'll be able to walk out with dignity- or without this," Kurt says pointedly, looking down at his crotch. Blaine lets out a breath of realization.

"_Oh._" He twiddles his thumbs in his lap, looking anywhere but at Kurt, and breaths deeply and quietly. "Kurt…we don't have to-" Blaine cuts off, his cheeks coloring and his eyes twinkling. "Nevermind."

"Blaine. You can tell me anything." Kurt's facial expression softens and he looks directly at Blaine, not a trace of anything malevolent in his eyes. Blaine sighs again.

"I was just going to say…this is _my_ place. It wouldn't be terribly inconvenient for anybody involved- except you, if you want to eat- if we just…left." Blaine finally looks at Kurt, the lust in his eyes contrasting the forgiveness in Kurt's. Now it's Kurt's turn to exhale sharply and look away, embarrassed.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," he says, quickly catching up with Blaine's mood, and they both stand up in one fluid, simultaneous movement, Blaine leading the way out.

**To be continued. Note: if you want to see this story take a particular turn, tell me about it in a review and I'll try to fit it in. (That sounds dirty but I don't care.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to make people happy, so I'm updating more frequently than is good for my homework/chores/skincare routine. Screw everything; write fanfic. I love each and every person who reads this, and reviews are love.**

**I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

Kurt and Blaine rush out of the small room, and Kurt simply follows Blaine wherever he goes, considering Kurt has no idea where they are or how to get out. There are no stairs, but a lot of winding hallways before they enter a sort of foyer. The butler guy is there, and Blaine mutters a quick, "Call everything off," before dragging Kurt towards the door hungrily. Blaine's car is not actually as far from the building as Kurt would have thought. _I guess it just seemed like farther when I was desperately wondering where the fuck I was, huh?_ Kurt thinks. They make their way through to dark, cool night, and are in the car before either of them says anything. Both of their cheeks are flushed, their breaths coming in pants, their eyes glazed over with want.

"So," Blaine says, a flirty smile taking over his face. Kurt smiles back, good-natured but stern. "I'm not doing this here, Blaine," he says like a patient parent speaking to a toddler. "Drive." Blaine whines and leans in to kiss him, and Kurt kisses back for a second before pulling away. "Drive," he repeats, adding a strangled "please." Blaine complies, looking forward and driving far faster than he should be. After about thirty seconds, they are on a main road, and Blaine slows down and chances a look at Kurt.

"So…" says Blaine, his amazingly sexy smile never leaving, his eyes turning dark with a mischievous glint, "your place or mine?" he winks at Kurt, and Kurt can't take it anymore. "I honestly don't give a fuck, Blaine, just take me to the nearest building with a bed." Blaine quite enjoys seeing Kurt like this, but he realizes that he would much rather _enjoy_ Kurt on top of him, so he gets a little more serious. "Your house, then," he states simply, and Kurt simply nods and crosses his legs. They've been driving for about five minutes before Kurt absolutely needs to think about anything _but_ ravishing his boyfriend.

"Where were we? I mean, what was that place?" he asks, honestly curious. Blaine tenses up a little bit, but lets out a sigh and answers anyway. "Would you find it terribly snooty if I said it was my parents' summer home?" Blaine's voice is full of nerves, seeking for approval, as if he expects his words to offend Kurt. Kurt simply lets out a short, disbelieving laugh and answers incredulously, "Your parents have more than one house?"

Blaine lets out a relieved and amused sigh and replies, "Yeah. I think they have one for every season, one in Paris, London, Venice, Buenos Aires, a couple scattered through Asia and Africa and-" Blaine cuts off, looking self-conscious. Kurt starts to giggle uncontrollably and looks at Blaine. "Blaine-I-what? Just-just give me an estimate. How many houses does your family own…to the nearest multiple of five?" Blaine takes a minute to think about it and let Kurt calm down before answering, "…Thirty? Maybe more. I don't know; I've only been to six or seven of them in person."

Kurt tries to keep a straight face; Blaine knows he should be offended, but he can only be grateful that Kurt isn't ashamed or freaked out by his family's money. "Which ones, may I ask?" Kurt says, still suppressing fits of giggles.

Blaine looks at Kurt like he's crazy, and answers calmly, "Well, I've been to the winter house, the summer house, the spring house, and a couple of the ones in Europe. Never the autumn house, though...my parents always used to go to the autumn house by themselves and leave me in the winter house with the maid. They'd visit occasionally, but I was essentially living alone for one fourth of my childhood."

Kurt reaches over, grabbing Blaine's right hand comfortingly (not thinking about the fact that he _should_ be scolding Blaine for driving with one hand) and looks down at his lap, the action reminding him why he started this conversation. He barks out a dark, bitter laugh at the turn it's taken and the fact that he is in no way aroused any more. _We can fix that in half a second,_ he thinks dirtily as Blaine pulls into his driveway. Kurt looks up at him and smiles sympathetically as Blaine gives him a knowing look. They climb out of the car and attach at the hands- that is, until they get inside the door.

"Kurt, wh-" Blaine is cut off, not unpleasantly, by Kurt's lips crashing into his, Blaine's body being crushed into the door by Kurt's, neither of them caring about anything but each other. Kurt manages to break off of Blaine's lips- and everything else- long enough to unceremoniously drag him to the basement and over to Kurt's bed. Neither of them say anything as they haphazardly tear each other's shirts, shoes and socks off, leaving the pants for later and climbing on top of each other. The whole scene, to an onlooker, might seem extremely awkward and nervous, but Kurt and Blaine aren't thinking about anything except touching each other. They rock their hips in an erratic rhythm, in perfect harmony with each other. Guttural moans escape both of their mouths as they try to get as much physical contact as possible. Blaine somehow manages to pull away for half a second and calm down enough to talk. "Kurt. Wait."

Kurt looks up at him, confused. "What?" he asks, breathless. Blaine pulls both of them into a sitting position and rubs his hand up Kurt's thigh as if reminding himself why he needs to talk. "Where is your family? I don't want to get too…into this, only to be interrupted." Kurt looks relieved that that's all, and laughs lightly. "Dad and Carole are having date night and Finn is sleeping at Puck's. Now come here and kiss me." Blaine obliges, and the two of them quickly resume their activities. Kurt thrusts down into Blaine and is met with an equal reaction. A moan comes from one of them, but Kurt doesn't even care enough to wonder which mouth made the noise. He's caught up in the feeling, the warmth, the _ecstasy_, the- "Kurt!"

Kurt groans, pulling himself out of the heat of the moment once again to look at Blaine. He can't bring himself to say anything, so he just looks at Blaine with a look of askance and annoyance and lust rolled into one. "Do you really want to do this with our pants on?" Blaine asks, empathetic of how Kurt is feeling right now, but thinking a lot more clearly. Kurt doesn't say anything, but turns his attention to Blaine's zipper, working at it for a full minute before he can manage to get his hands to stop shaking from utter impatience. He finally gets Blaine's pants all the way off and Blaine does likewise to Kurt. It's at this point that Kurt's brain kicks into overdrive as he realizes that _he has no fucking idea what he's doing_. His eyes rake over Blaine's mostly naked body, and he tried not to look too much like a deer in headlights. _Kurt,_ he mentally admonishes himself, _why would you jump into this without discussing it first? Baby fucking penguin, remember?_ Kurt remembers a little from the pamphlets Burt gave him, but in the heat of the moment, it seems cold and just plain stupid that somebody would think that they could put _this,_ this feeling, this moment, into words and print it on paper for "Confused Gay Teens."

Kurt brings himself back to reality, looking Blaine over one more time before leaning forward and tentatively pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine seems surprised at the shyness of the touch, apparently having thought that Kurt would move straight to the heated part. Kurt, however, is just trying to make sure he doesn't royally fuck this up. He keeps kissing Blaine, gradually deepening the kiss until Blaine is almost on top of him. Blaine's lips are dry and warm, their tongues are moving flawlessly with each other, Kurt's hands are in Blaine's hair and Blaine's hands are everywhere all at once: on Kurt's face, on Kurt's chest, holding Kurt's arms, on Kurt's hips, and- _oh._ There is definitely a hand in Kurt's underpants. It's moving back and forth and Kurt just lets the sensation take over, ignoring everything but the feeling and the obscene noises coming from Blaine's mouth.

It isn't long before Kurt is exploding, whispering Blaine's name as he comes down from his high. He pulls himself back up from his position on the bed and looks at the bulge in Blaine's boxers. "Let me…" Kurt trails off, because he hasn't the slightest idea what he would do, all he knows is he wants Blaine to feel how he just felt. He reaches for Blaine's waistband, but Blaine catches his wrists and nudges Kurt's chin up so they're looking into each other's eyes. Blaine's are full of sincerity, love, and a very small amount of want. "You don't have to, Kurt, if you're not…ready. I just want everything to be about you." Kurt laughs nervously. "You should know…it's a bit too late for this to be a warning…but just for future reference...that is a completely unrealistic expectation. I'll never allow anything in this relationship to be all about me. That's what the rest of life is for, but not with you." Blaine chuckles, and Kurt smiles.

"Alright, then," Blaine says, mildly amused, "you win. I really wouldn't have put up that much of a fight, you know. I just wanted to make sure…that you're okay with this." Kurt gives Blaine what he hopes is a reassuring look and says, "Oh, I am _so_ okay with this." And with that, they're horizontal again, rubbing against each other in every sense of the word, Blaine letting out the most beautiful noises Kurt has ever heard. Kurt reaches down to stroke Blaine, and Blaine loses it. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, oh my _God_, Kurt!" he calls out as he climaxes after not very long. Blaine collapses on the bed and Kurt leans over and kisses him sweetly. "I love you, Blaine." Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's torso, pulls him as close as he can possibly get, and murmurs into his neck, "Forever and ever," before they both fall asleep.

**So, you know how I said I don't do smut?**

…**Apparently I do smut. Who would've thought? Anyways, changing the rating. Reviews would be nice. Also, did anybody see last night's episode? I died.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be mostly one shower sex scene. Is that bad? I don't know. I don't even care. I don't know how I'll end this. Fuck. I feel inadequate. *****PAIGE HAS NO PLANS FOR WHERE TO GO WITH THIS FIC.*******

**I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

Waking up in your boyfriend's bed completely naked and with your limbs intertwined is a great thing, Blaine thinks as he wakes up Saturday morning and snuggles closer into Kurt's neck. "Mm," Kurt moans lightly in his sleep and clutches at Blaine's hips, pulling him as close as he can possibly get. Blaine kisses Kurt's collarbone briefly before closing his eyes and simply breathing Kurt's scent in. He loses track of all time and has no idea how long he's lying there until Kurt wakes up with a yawn and a rub of his eyes which reminds Blaine somehow of a kitten.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine murmurs, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt smiles and stretches his arms over his head, yawning again. "Hi," he whispers. Blaine scoots up a little bit to kiss Kurt's nose and then leans into Kurt's ear. "We never cleaned up last night," he growls seductively, and Kurt slowly but determinedly pulls them into a sitting position. "You're right," he says, "we didn't. Would you want to do that now, or…?" Blaine smiles mischievously and whispers, "Come on, let's go preserve water." He pulls Kurt off the bed and into the bathroom. Kurt lets out a breathless giggle and prances- _prances_- over to turn the shower on while Blaine grabs the nearest towels and sets them out. They share a sweet kiss before hopping in the shower.

Much to Blaine's surprise, Kurt drops to his knees the moment the shower curtain is closed. "Oh," Blaine stutters, trying not to scare Kurt. Kurt looks up at Blaine, his eyes wide, begging for acceptance. Everything about the look on his face just says, _Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it._ Blaine rushes to reassure Kurt. "No, no, Kurt, not like that, I just- I was under the impression we would be doing things the other way around." Blaine flushes to the tips of his ears and halfway down his chest, and Kurt pulls his eyes away from the wonderful things it does for his skin tone in order to perk up. "Blaine Anderson, have you learned nothing? I. Get. Shit. Done. Now shut up while I suck your cock, okay?"

Blaine couldn't have responded if he wanted to, because in addition to the wonderful, terrible things that Kurt swearing does to his body, Kurt is suddenly _literally_ doing things to his body, and it's the most Blaine can do to just stand there and not thrust harshly into Kurt's mouth. He's reduced to a stuttering puddle within half a minute, and Kurt doesn't stop or slow down or anything. Blaine manages to whine, "Kurt- Kurt, I'm-" in an attempt to warn Kurt, but Kurt just goes to town, humming around Blaine and eliciting a positively needy moan from the boy. Blaine comes in Kurt's mouth, and Kurt looks up at Blaine's face while he swallows all of it.

When Blaine comes down from his orgasm, he opens his eyes and looks down into Kurt's before Kurt looks away. For that moment, when their eyes meet with Kurt's mouth pulling off of Blaine's cock, they have a wordless exchange. Kurt lets Blaine know that he is perfectly okay with doing this for the rest of his life if it shows Blaine how much he loves him, and Blaine lets Kurt know he won't have to. Kurt stands up and kisses Blaine deeply before resting his forehead on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine murmurs, "Kurt…let me…" Kurt shakes his head. "No, Blaine, we…we have to get clean. We have to do what showers are made for." Blaine chuckles and whispers, "I always thought showers were made for sex. I must be delusional." Kurt snaps back into serious bitch mode, and smiles humorlessly at Blaine. "You are delusional, love. Now hand me the shampoo." Blaine sighs and does as he's told, leaning in to Kurt's ear and murmuring, "You'll let me wash your hair, though, right?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, is everything sexual for you?" Blaine lifts up Kurt's chin gently until Kurt is staring into his amused eyes. "Kurt. I have a beautiful, naked, wet boy in front of me. _Yes,_ everything is sexual right now. Because for as long as you exist, I will be filled with love and lust, and sometimes I let the lust take over for a while. Is that so wrong?" Blaine's voice gradually changes from seductive to loving and persuasive until Kurt gives in. "I suppose when you put it that way, it makes sense. Knowing me and my hair, I hope you understand how big of a step it is for me to let you touch it. I'm putting my life in your hands right now, and you better not screw it up," Kurt says as he pours just the right amount of his salon shampoo into Blaine's hand. Blaine smiles softly, knowing better than to make fun of Kurt's obsession. "Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't dare," he says with just the right balance of sweetness and love that Kurt believes he's not being sarcastic. Blaine massages Kurt's head rhythmically- somehow still managing to make it into a sensual ordeal- until the shampoo is saturated in his hair and he rinses it out.

Kurt does the same to Blaine, but instead of turning him on, Kurt utterly castigates him for his hair care routine. "You've got to stop using that gel, Blaine, it's terrible. I can give you a tutorial- I have products that can hold your hair in place without making it bulletproof." Blaine just stands there, taking it like a man and nodding, knowing that he'll have to go through with all the promises he's making Kurt but not caring because Kurt's voice is just so _pretty_ and he can't even understand the words but he just can't stop thinking about Kurt's voice and how much it can change. Blaine makes a mental note to casually mention Kurt's vocal range and try to find out exactly how low or high Kurt could sing if he wanted to. Blaine, being a Dalton Academy student, is of above average intellect and is quite good at multitasking, but he still can't bring himself to actually listen to Kurt's words. After a while, Kurt grabs Blaine's shoulders and turns him around to rinse out the shampoo, which brings Blaine back to reality for a second, until Kurt starts nagging again. They get clean eventually, though Blaine isn't paying any attention at all until they climb out of the shower.

"I love you," Blaine says dreamily, staring into Kurt's eyes. To Kurt's credit, he doesn't look the least bit surprised. "I love you too, Blaine," he says, blushing a little bit but otherwise remaining perfectly calm. Blaine kisses Kurt swiftly, but his intentions are clear in that half second. "Blaine," Kurt says, tone diplomatic, walking towards his closet to grab clothes for the both of them, "I am not having sex with you right now." Blaine lets out a low whine and catches the outfit Kurt throws to him. "But Kurty…" Blaine says, looking at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighs, exasperated. "Blaine Anderson, you are lucky that Dad and Carole had a…late night last night. Be that as it may, my father will come downstairs in ten to fifteen minutes begging me to take him out to breakfast and I will have to make a convincing show of saying you got here this morning while he was asleep and that will most definitely not work if I have _sex hair_. Not to mention that we totally just did it in the shower, and despite your wet dreams, Mister, I am _not_ a slut."

Blaine smiles, his eyes giving away that he is not happy about the situation, but he is kind of scared of Kurt when he gets like this, no matter how hot it is, and he's even more scared of Burt's shotgun, so he shuts up about it after a sarcastically muttered, "Sir, yes, sir!" They both get dressed and Kurt does his hair- Blaine has to admit, Kurt deserves mad props for the work he puts into his appearance. They share a quick, searing kiss before going upstairs, figuring it would be better to be in the living room when Burt wakes up than in Kurt's room. They settle down on the couch, Kurt turning on a movie and using the "Scene Selection" screen to skip to the middle and make it look like they've been there a while.

When Burt wakes up and walks into the living room, he sees exactly what Kurt wants him to see, and nothing more. He sees the two boys on the couch, hand in hand- nothing else touching- and watching The Princess Bride, which is almost to the end. "When this is over, you guys wanna head up to the pancake house?" Burt asks casually. Kurt twists around on the couch to face his father and says with a smile, "Yeah, dad, that sounds great," before turning back to the movie. Burt walks out of the room, and Kurt's pretty sure he hears his father mutter something about kissing movies, but he ignores it.

Fifteen minutes later, the movie is over and Kurt, Blaine, Carole, Finn and Burt are headed out the door. Carole starts to walk towards her and Burt's care, but Burt stops her. "Honey, would you mind if I rode with Kurt and Blaine?" Carole seems to hear the unspoken _I need to have a_ talk _with them_, and she nods understandingly. "Of course, sweetie. We'll see you boys there." Carole pulls Finn over to the car while Burt gestures to Kurt's Navigator for the boys to get in. Blaine and Kurt both simultaneously, audibly, and visibly gulp before Kurt turns to Burt. "Dad," he says, trying to remain composed. "I know what's about to go down, and I know it's going to go down your way, so is there any particular seating arrangement you would like us to take?" Burt looks surprised when Kurt says he knows what Burt is planning, but responds quickly enough, "You can sit in the back, right, Kurt? I think Blaine has to be the main focus of this conversation." Without a word, the three of them climb in the car, Burt driving, Blaine in the passenger seat, and Kurt in the middle seat in the back, leaning as far forward as humanly possible.

"Dad, I'm just letting you know right now that if you take your hands off of that wheel even once, I will scream a scream so high-pitched that dogs won't be able to hear it." Burt nods gruffly and turns to Blaine, though he's still talking to Kurt when he answers.

"I can assure you, as long as I hear the right answers, there will be _no_ need for my hands to leave the wheel." Burt pulls out of the driveway as Kurt and Blaine both sit there, gaping and terrified. It takes until Burt turns the corner at the end of the street for Kurt to come back to his senses. "Dad, go ahead. Be blunt. Be horrible, I don't care." Burt looks surprised, but doesn't say anything about it.

"Blaine." Blaine blinks rapidly, his breath coming in shallow spurts, although it's not a change perceptible enough for Burt to notice. "Yes, sir?" Blaine answers, his voice shaking the slightest bit. Burt looks him in the eye, despite still driving the car. "Would you say you're taking care of my son?"

"Yes, sir." Blaine answers nervously.

"What would make you think that?" Burt is obviously determined to get Blaine to start babbling until he says something incriminating. "Well, sir," Blaine begins, seeming a bit more comfortable. "I love him. I love Kurt more than anything in the world, and if I ever did anything to hurt him, it would kill me as well." Burt lets out a huff of air, obviously not expecting this answer, but he quickly recovers. "How about you, Kurt? How would you say the kid's treating you?"

Kurt sighs, exasperated more than anything else. "He's perfect, dad. You really shouldn't be asking me. I, the child with the boyfriend, should not be the best judge of his treatment of me, from your perspective. In fact, from your perspective, if I say he's great, you should think he's causing trouble." Burt looks at Kurt in the rear view mirror. "Stop telling me how to parent, kid, I trust your judgment." Kurt simply smiles and replies, "I know, dad. Thank you."

Burt exhales again. "Well, I wasn't expecting to get those types of answers right off the bat. I guess we're done. Awkward conversation: done." Blaine heaves a sigh of relief, and Kurt swears he can hear Blaine's heartbeat return to normal. Burt turns the radio on and Kurt falls back into his seat.

All Kurt can think about for the rest of the car ride is _Aren't talks like that supposed to involve questions about sex?_ Kurt's not complaining, however, because he's just not sure if he would've been able to lie to Burt about that.

**To be continued. I managed to get Protective!Burt in there, which I didn't think I would be able to do at the beginning of the chapter. Next up: Breakfast with the Hudmels and Blaine meets New Directions. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sincerely very super duper incredibly sorry for the delay. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm giving you guys two chapters this weekend because of how long I made you wait. **

**I don't own Glee, or Kurt or Blaine or pancakes.**

As Burt, Blaine and Kurt walk into the restaurant, Carole and Finn come out to meet them and take them to the table. Burt and Finn walk ahead as Carole subtly grabs Kurt and Blaine's arms and slows them down a bit. "How bad was it?" She asks, her voice laced with concern, but more dominantly, amusement.

"It wasn't too terrifying," says Kurt. "Blaine held up amazingly well, although he looked like he was going to throw up." He lets out a little giggle as Blaine elbows him lightly in the ribs. "I wasn't that scared; I just didn't want to have an awkward conversation with your father," Blaine says defensively. Carole laughs lightly as they come up to the table just a few feet behind Burt and Finn. They sit down- Kurt, then Blaine, then Carole, then Burt, then Finn- around the circular table and the silence is awkward for about five seconds before Carole turns to Burt and starts a conversation about how he shouldn't eat bacon.

Kurt takes the opportunity when Burt is distracted to reach over and grab Blaine's hand under the table. He gives it a little squeeze until Blaine looks at him. _I love you, _Kurt mouths. Blaine squeezes back and smiles sweetly. "Blaine, honey," says Carole, turning away from Burt, "What do you think you want to eat?" Blaine, who is perfectly comfortable around Carole, smiles politely. "I think I'm going to go with the blueberry pancakes. They have a great selection," he adds, looking impressed. Carole laughs. "Burt loves this place. All the waitresses know him by name."

Burt makes a gruff noise that sounds like disagreement, but it's offset by the mildly amused look on his face and the waitress who walks up and says, "Good morning Burt, brought the family with you this time?" which just causes all five of the people seated around the table- as well as the waitress- to crack up. The table orders their breakfast and the waitress leaves again, still looking amused. Burt and Carole get caught up in a conversation about something nobody could care less about, and Finn is just sort of twiddling his thumbs on the table, waiting for his food and looking spaced out. Kurt and Blaine are staring down at the table, trying to do anything but look at each other, because looking leads to talking, and talking leads to touching, and touching leads to things that Kurt's father would not approve of. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand- _safe touch_, he tells himself- under the table and just holds it there reassuringly. Even if Blaine's Mr. Calm-and-collected on the outside, Kurt knows how terrified he must be. Burt isn't too engaged in his conversation that he wouldn't notice if Kurt and Blaine started talking about him, and leaving to go to the bathroom would be highly suspicious, so Kurt takes out his iPhone.

_How are you holding up?_

He hits send instead of turning the screen towards Blaine, because God knows that would be obvious, and Blaine's phone buzzes a minute later. Kurt just stares at his beautiful face as Blaine smiles and replies.

_I'm great. A little nervous, but nothing too deadly._

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand reassuringly again while he types with his other hand, _You're not in any real danger. I love you too much for Dad to hurt you. _

Blaine lets out a breathy laugh when he receives the text and a minute later Kurt's phone goes off again. _Gee, that's reassuring. I love you too._

The waitress comes up behind them, reaching right between Kurt and Blaine to set down all of the plates, so the boys kind of have to lean in opposite directions. Although Kurt knows it's irrational, he can't help but think, _Cockblocker_. When she leaves, Carole starts talking with Burt more animatedly, and Finn- feeling awkward, Kurt guesses- tries to engage Blaine in a conversation about football. Kurt lets it happen and they talk while he eats his breakfast. The meal goes by relatively smoothly- nobody mentions Kurt's sex life, and Burt doesn't talk to Blaine at all, for which Kurt and Blaine are both very thankful. When everybody's done eating, they head out to the parking lot, where Burt insists once again on driving with Kurt and Blaine.

"So boys," Burt says when they're on the road, "did you enjoy breakfast?" Kurt smiles and nods, and Blaine says, clearly more comfortable, "Yes sir, thank you." Kurt reaches forward and squeezes Blaine's shoulder, a gesture just affectionate enough for Blaine to be reassured, and just prudish enough for Burt to be okay with it. "Next time, you should try the french toast," Burt says, turning to Blaine. "It's my favorite."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure I try it," Blaine says, sounding eager at the prospect of "next time." Kurt smiles big. Burt looks approvingly at Blaine and says, "Good. Kurt here won't try anything I tell him; he says he only eats organic food." He leans in closer and mock-whispers, "He's a little crazy; you'll have to get used to it." Kurt smacks his father lightly on the shoulder and blushes furiously as Blaine and Burt laugh. "Watch the road, Dad," Kurt says, trying to get his face to return to its normal color. He sits back in his seat, focusing on the change from the ride to the restaurant and how easily Blaine and Burt get along now that the "protective father to boyfriend" conversation is taken care of.

Kurt has no doubt in his mind that once his dad realizes just how serious he and Blaine are, there will be another, even more protective talk, but he's willing to put that one off for a long, _long_ time. Even if Kurt can manage to lie to his father about his sex life with a straight face, or worse, tell him the truth and make him understand that he isn't a little boy, he doesn't want to do it for a very long time. He could handle not doing it ever, but he knows that's highly improbable. Kurt lets out a breathy sigh without realizing it and only pulls out of his reverie when Blaine turns around in his seat.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asks in a soft voice, apparently not caring that Burt is sitting right next to him. Kurt shrugs and says, "Yeah, I'm fine…I just…I was just thinking." Kurt's tone makes it quite clear to both Blaine and Burt that he isn't partial to saying what he was thinking about, and Blaine turns back forwards, still holding a concerned frown on his face, while Burt raises one eyebrow at Kurt in the rearview mirror. Kurt shakes his head infinitesimally and smiles.

By the time they get back to the Hummel-Hudson household, Burt is about ready to explode from not knowing what either boy is thinking, because the protective father in him is telling him that they are telepathically sending each other inappropriate messages, but his logical side is telling him that obviously, that's stupid. Kurt and Blaine aren't even looking at each other, but Kurt has this coy smile on his face and Blaine is just sort of content-looking. When they get out of the car, they immediately grab each other's hands and walk into the house together, heading up to Kurt's room silently. "Keep the door open," Burt calls halfheartedly. Kurt giggles, which Burt takes as a confirmation. The boys, very obviously overacting, sit down on Kurt's bed, their knees about six inches apart.

"Gee, Blaine, I sure am glad we left the door open," Kurt says loudly. Blaine lets out a short laugh and says, maybe a little bit quieter, "Why's that, Kurt?" Burt is standing in the living room, wondering where this whole thing is going. "Because," Kurt responds, "Heaven only knows what we could get up to if the door were closed! What if there were…_monsters_ in here?" Burt makes a gruff noise of disapproval that the boys hear and immediately burst into laughter. Burt shuffles to his room to change, muttering under his breath "Freakin' boys…just looking out for him…know he's not five…"

Kurt and Blaine are sitting cross-legged on Kurt's bed, not touching in the slightest. They catch their breath from laughing so hard, and Blaine lowers his voice. "You really shouldn't push your dad like that, Kurt…" Kurt smiles. "Why not?" Blaine's expression turns grave and he looks down at his lap. "God knows he's been ready to kill me since we left this morning."

Kurt laughs again. "Blaine. You do know he wouldn't actually hurt you, right?" He reassuringly pats Blaine's knee. "He may not like how close we are, or that I'm not a little boy anymore, but he knows how happy you make me, and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

Blaine smiles. "I know. I just don't think it's a good idea to piss him off. Or to make fun of his protectiveness. That'll only make him more protective." Blaine sighs. "Boy, does he have good reasons to be protective." _Not that he knows he does._ Kurt leans in closer to Blaine. "Yeah…he doesn't need to know exactly how founded his worries are, okay?" With that, he presses his lips to Blaine's, hands on Blaine's thighs, leaning into him more and more with every second.

"Kurt-we-we shouldn't. Not-not right now." Blaine stutters out halfhearted protests until Kurt backs up, sighing sadly and looking utterly lustful. "I know. The door's still open, my family is in the house, my father could walk in at any moment, but all I can think about is last night. And this morning. And…tonight?" Kurt looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, looking hopeful. "Sure, honey. We can…yeah. Do you…do you want to go to my house? Or I can take us to a hotel? I don't mind." Blaine looks nervous and questioning and utterly _hot_ as he meets Kurt's gaze. "Any place," says Kurt, his voice low and rough in Blaine's ear, "where I can ravage you without any interruptions." Blaine's breath hitches and he catches Kurt's lips in a quick, heated kiss. "The Hyatt it is then. Go clear it with your dad before he leaves for the garage."

_Always the gentleman_, Kurt thinks as he reluctantly slides off of the bed to go talk to his dad. At the door, he turns back and whines to Blaine, "What am I supposed to _say_?" Blaine chuckles and stands up to join him. "Tell him..." Blaine's eyes light up like he's just gotten an idea, and he says quickly, "Actually, let me talk to him. Alone." Kurt looks confused, but nods and takes Blaine down to the kitchen where Burt is preparing his lunch. Kurt steps out of the room respectfully and walks into the living room until he is sufficiently out of earshot.

"…Mr. Hummel, sir?" Blaine asks tentatively, coming up behind Burt cautiously. The man turns around to face him, and Blaine suddenly finds himself nervous. What if Burt thinks he's taking advantage of Kurt? What if, now that Kurt's not there, he won't be quite as accommodating? What if- _No_, Blaine thinks, _you have to do this._ "I wanted to ask you something. I was hoping that I could take Kurt somewhere…sort of special tomorrow. I know he doesn't get out of Lima very often, and he's told me how much he loves the ocean. I'm not quite wealthy enough to fly him to Florida," Blaine laughs nervously, "But I can take him to a lake if he'd let me." Burt looks confused.

"The only problem," Blaine continues, "Is that it's quite a drive, and I really do want him to be able to spend all day there. I wanted your…your permission to stay in a hotel with Kurt. In a room with two beds, obviously. We could drive out there tonight, and sleep there, so that I don't have to come get Kurt early in the morning, and…I think he'd have a lot of fun at the beach," Blaine finishes lamely and looks at Burt with his puppy dog eyes. Burt simply stands there, seeming to enjoy putting Blaine in suspense.

"Listen, kid," Burt begins, reminding Blaine oddly of the Godfather. "If I'm going to let Kurt spend the night with you anywhere, I need to know straight up what your intentions are."

Blaine is pleasantly surprised. He had expected a shotgun; this is something he can handle. Smooth-talking is Blaine's specialty. "Sir, I'll be frank with you. I love Kurt. I'd thought I was in love, many times, before Kurt came into my life, but it has _never_ felt like this. I think this is the real deal. Obviously there are…those feelings there, but I can honestly say that despite his best intentions, everything in this relationship comes down to what Kurt wants. I only want him to be happy." Blaine huffs out the rest of his breath, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his chest.

"…Okay." Burt turns back to his sandwich before Blaine can fully process what he's said. "Wait…okay? Just…okay?" Burt looks at Blaine again. "Yeah, okay, take the kid out for a day. Lord knows he deserves it; I think you deserve it too. You're a nice kid, Blaine. I hope you stick around." Burt smiles at Blaine before jerking his head toward the door between the kitchen and living room. Blaine walks out of the room and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, sighing happily. Kurt turns around, startled.

"Hi. How'd it go?" Kurt looks nervous. "You and I are free to do whatever we want, starting at seven P.M., until tomorrow night." Blaine says extremely professionally. "We'll go to a hotel and stay there for the night, and then tomorrow…I have a surprise for you."

Kurt groans. "Not another blindfold…" He leans into Blaine's shoulder and tries to hide his gigantic smile. "No, this one can go without a blindfold. Trust me, you'll love it." Kurt tilts his face up to kiss Blaine happily and says, "I believe you. So what are we to do until seven o'clock?" Blaine smiles mischievously. "The question is, what are _you_ to do until seven o'clock, while _I_ go home and get my things together?" Kurt whines. "You need to tell me what to pack," he says, "so I can call Mercedes and we can go shopping." He seems to lighten up at the idea, and Blaine says, "I'll email you a list. It won't be long." Blaine extracts himself from Kurt's limbs and kisses him once more. "I love you; I'll see you tonight."

The moment Blaine is in his car and speeding down the street, Kurt picks up his phone and dials Mercedes' number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mercedes, we have a shopping emergency. I've got a _big_ twenty-four hours ahead of me."

**Trololol, ending a chapter with crappy crap.**

**I really am sorry for the wait. The next chapter will have Protective!New Directions, and maybe smut, although depending on how much I like writing Protective!ND, the smut might have to wait another chapter.**

**Reviews make me cry glitter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not even going to bother making up excuses for this delay. Shoot me. Seriously. I suck at updating and I apologize profusely and I understand completely if you all hate me. Okay. Done wallowing now. Read, minions, read!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Once Kurt manages to get out that Blaine spent the night the night before and they are going to be staying in a hotel tonight, Mercedes insists on speaking to him in person. They decide to meet up at the mall, but to Kurt's surprise, all of New Directions is there. Even Finn, who, Kurt admits, he hasn't seen all morning but he couldn't really bring himself to worry about it. He was too over the moon about Blaine.

"Hi, guys," Kurt says, confused but obviously pleased to see his old friends. They all look sort of tense, but they say hello in a chorus of awkward that Kurt can't really hear without wincing. They all stand there in the middle of the mall for a good thirty seconds before Tina steps forward. "Kurt," she says, sounding concerned and sympathetic. "We need to talk to you, but first you need to tell us the whole story." Kurt frowns slightly at this, until Mercedes pipes up, "I had to invite everybody, you know they would've found out eventually. You want to explain what you were talking to me about on the phone, white boy?"

Kurt sort of shifts uncomfortably where he's standing. He's amazingly okay with telling all of New Directions what he and Blaine did and what they are planning to do. What he's not okay with is _Finn_ knowing all of it. "Can…I mean…does _he_ have to be here?" Kurt mutters to Mercedes low enough so only she can hear, jerking his head towards the tall oblivious boy. Mercedes laughs lightly and says, "Oh, now you've _got_ to spill, if you're uncomfortable talking about it in front of him." Kurt shakes his head. "It's not that…I mean, it's sort of that. But also sort of not. Mercedes, can I just talk to you alone first?"

Mercedes nods and drags Kurt off a couple yards until they're out of earshot while the other kids just stand there, knowing not to say anything. "Alright, boy, what do you have to say that you can't say in front of them?" Kurt sighs. "Mercedes, we're two teenage boys. If that whole club doesn't already know we're having sex, Santana could have them convinced of it even if it weren't true. It's not that I don't want them to know, I just…my dad doesn't know. And he just gave Blaine a protective father speech- maybe two, I wasn't there when they talked the second time- earlier today. I really think he's starting to warm up to Blaine and if Finn casually mentions any part of this weekend to my father, I think that there would be a set of bars on my window and a food slot in the door very quickly. Look, Mercedes, you and I both know that Finn is amazing. There are a lot of things he's good at. Tact, however, is not one of them."

Mercedes looks at Kurt with her eyes wide. "Okay then. How do we get him to leave without making him suspicious?" Kurt just smiles. "Hey Finn," he calls, and the boy turns toward him quickly. "I hear there's a jewelry store somewhere around here; why don't you go buy your mother something nice for her birthday?" Finn runs off quickly, looking panicked. "This seems like it's just going to bore me. I'm off," says Lauren, sounding bored already and making her way away from the group.

"When's her birthday?" Mercedes wonders aloud. "Maybe we should get her something too…" Kurt just laughs. "Relax, Mercedes. Carole's birthday was three months ago," he says as soon as Finn is out of earshot. He and Mercedes return to stand with the group and they all look at him expectantly.

"I'm not just going to start rambling to you guys. Ask me questions, or something." Kurt shifts uncomfortably. Everybody starts yelling at once. "Guys, guys! One at a time!" Santana pushes to the front of the group. "Are you getting the private school dick?" Kurt sighs at Santana's lack of a filter and shakes his head. "Not quite." Tina, Quinn, and Rachel all get confused looks on their faces. Santana continues with what they're all thinking. "_Not quite_. Is that different from _no_?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." Kurt still looks extremely uncomfortable, and Santana keeps prodding at him. "Are you having sex with the boy or not?" Kurt sighs, frustrated. "It really comes down to what you would consider _sex_ to be. By most definitions, no, we're not having sex." Santana scoffs. "How do you spend your days then?" Kurt gives her a coy smile. "By _most_ definitions, sex between two males constitutes penetration. I never said we weren't…intimate."

By this time, Santana is about half an inch away from Kurt's face with an annoyed look on her face. "Cut the scientific crap, Hummel, it's a _huge_ turnoff. Tell me straight, what have you been doing?" Kurt decides it's time to stop leaving them hanging, but he still feels awkward saying things like this out loud, so he sucks in a breath and mutters quickly, "Handjobs-blowjobs-frottage-nothing-big-you-know-just-like-not-much." Mercedes and Tina gasp, Quinn, Mike, Sam, Puck, and Artie look sort of freaked out, and Santana and Rachel smile.

"That's what I'm talking about! Get some, boy!" Santana makes a lewd gesture and laughs roughly. "Now, what are lover boy's plans for _tonight_?" She waggles her eyebrows at him questioningly. Kurt rolls his eyes and says steadily, "I don't know what's going to go down, but I know whatever happens is happening in a hotel room before our beach day trip tomorrow, which my father has already approved and for which I need to shop. Can we go do that now?"

Almost everybody looks okay- more than okay, really- with the prospect, but Mercedes cuts in. "Hold up," she says, "You're going to be in a _hotel_? Alone? And Papa Bear _approved_ that?" Kurt smiles and says, "I don't know what Blaine said to him, but yes, he okayed the whole thing."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Kurt," Tina pipes up. "I mean, he could have said anything to your dad. He could have lied to him." Mike and Sam stand flanking Tina, nodding their heads, while everyone else stares at them, confused. "That's preposterous. Blaine wouldn't tell my father anything but the truth. You should have heard them talking this morning."

"Ooh, spill!" Quinn squeals. Rachel nods vigorously. "All I know is that Blaine was…extremely honest with him. And apparently that's what my dad wants, because I really think he's starting to warm up to Blaine. I know my dad wouldn't want a boy to come into his home and start spewing shit about how he would never touch me inappropriately or something. He knows I'm not a kid anymore, and I don't think he has a problem with the sex, he just doesn't want me to get hurt, and he knows that with Blaine I'm in good hands. And as much as I hate how difficult it can make my life sometimes, I'm glad he cares enough to be as protective as he is. At this point, guys, it doesn't really matter what you say. Because if my father is going to let me spend 24 hours alone with Blaine, hours away from here, in a _hotel_, there's really no person in the world who could argue that Blaine isn't trustworthy. Now is this conversation over? I'd really like to get clothes."

For a couple seconds, the group just sort of gapes in awe of Kurt's speech, and then they realize that he just, in effect, told them to give up on trying to protect him. "Sure, baby, come on," says Mercedes, pulling Kurt into the nearest store, and the rest of the group follows.

They shop all afternoon, and nobody brings up Blaine again. Kurt gets a bathing suit, two new (extremely fashionable) beach outfits, and a couple accessories. It's 6 o'clock when Kurt gets back home and eats dinner as quickly as he possibly can.

"In a hurry?" Burt asks, trying to seem nonchalant. Kurt half-glares, half-smirks at him. "No, not at all, Dad," he says innocently, and proceeds to eat agonizingly slowly, still managing to finish the whole meal in fifteen minutes. He runs to his room, barely hearing Burt mutter, "Where's the fire?"

Once Kurt is in his room, however, he lets himself go. He lets himself be hit full force by what is going to happen in the next 24 hours. His stomach curls into a ball of nervous anticipation and his face breaks into a grin while he changes into the most provocative outfit in his closet. As Kurt is pulling the tight V-neck sweater over his head, he walks- perfectly coordinated, even with his vision obscured- over to his bed and grabs the knee-high boots he bought today.

By the time Kurt is completely presentable and packed, it is exactly 6:58, and Kurt knows Blaine is never late, so he goes to wait in the front room. Predictably, at 7 o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rings. Kurt is at the door before the _ding_ fades into the air, opening it maybe a little too eagerly with an enormous goofy grin on his face.

"Hi," says Blaine, an equally entranced smile on his face. Kurt doesn't respond, just pulls Blaine into a fierce hug. "I missed you so much, it's not even funny," Kurt mutters in Blaine's ear. "I know it's irrational, you were only gone for five hours, but I couldn't get you off my mind and I just…I love you," he finishes lamely, realizing his rambling and looking at Blaine nervously. Blaine simply chuckles and replies smoothly, "I love you too. I missed you a lot, as well. And I realize you're nervous, so I'll ignore the awkward delivery."

Kurt stands there in the doorway, staring at Blaine in awe. How he's able to hone in on Kurt's emotions and say exactly what he needs to hear, Kurt will never figure out. "Should we-should we get going?" Kurt asks, gesturing towards Blaine's car in the driveway. Blaine nods and takes Kurt's bags- despite the taller boy's protests- in one hand and Kurt's hand in the other. He stashes the bags in the trunk, handling them like China to soothe Kurt's nerves if only a little, and climbs into the driver's seat. When they're sitting in the car, buckled, pulling out of the driveway, Kurt looks at Blaine and lets his eyes rake over the boy's body and his clothing.

Blaine is wearing a red V-neck, very similar in style to the green one Kurt is wearing, and very dark, _very_ tight skinny jeans. Kurt finds himself staring at every inch of Blaine's body for at least ten long seconds, but Blaine either doesn't notice or doesn't react. Kurt decides to speak just to break the silence. "I've never been to a hotel before…ever," he says quietly. Blaine looks at him for the first time since they started driving and smiles softly. "It's fun. You'll love it, I promise." Kurt puts on a sexy smirk and murmurs, "I don't doubt I'll enjoy it…although it may just be the company that makes it fun. Or the…entertainment." Blaine shudders at the sensuality of Kurt's voice, and nods his head. "It's entirely possible that that will be the case…I guarantee the entertainment will be quite enjoyable." Blaine takes his right hand off the wheel to grab Kurt's left and he continues driving like that.

Kurt, for the thousandth time in what seems like a short time, finds himself overwhelmed with the pure joy he feels when he's around Blaine. "I'm warning you right now," he says offhandedly, "I don't think I will ever get tired of telling you how much I love you." Blaine smiles broadly and takes his eyes off the road briefly to look into Kurt's. "The feeling is mutual, love. I'm glad we're on the same page." He squeezes Kurt's hand gently, and Kurt smiles. "I promise not to bother you too much." Blaine scoffs. "You're not bothering somebody when you're giving them the greatest gift ever." Kurt doesn't respond- there's no need. Blaine keeps driving, and they both know that the other is thinking about nothing except _them._

**Is this a short chapter? I think it's a short chapter. I apologize for this chapter being short and super late. Starting this Friday, I'm going to be updating a lot more frequently, but there are finals and shit right now. I am really super sorry.**

**I slipped a tweaked Darren quote in there for you guys, just cause I felt like it. Whoever finds it wins a cupcake.**

**I love you all. Reviews make for Klainey sexytimes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who is getting hotel sex? **

**That's right, you are! You, my faithful readers, are getting hotel sex in this chapter. The long-awaited hotel sex. The hotel sex of greatness. The almighty hotel sex.**

**I may or may not be taking out some of my own personal sexual frustration on this story, which is why this chapter is almost one hundred percent unadulterated naughtiness.**

**Okay, I'm done now. Read about sexy boys in hotels now.**

**~Sexy boys whom I do not own in hotels which I also do not own~**

The ride to the hotel takes nearly two hours due to traffic, but neither of the boys seems to mind. After a while, they start up conversation, Kurt telling Blaine all about his trip to the mall and every little thing that pops into his mind. Blaine can't help but think how natural their relationship is, where they can sit in silence and it won't be awkward, or Kurt can talk nonstop with no response from Blaine and it won't seem like rambling. Blaine has to consciously hold himself back from blurting out, "I love you," at completely random intervals throughout Kurt's stories.

"Blaine, honey? Are you okay?" Kurt asks after a while. "You look kind of…spaced out." Blaine looks away from the road straight into Kurt's eyes and sees the look of pure concern on his boyfriend's face. "Oh, no, no, I'm fine. I'm listening, I just…I've got other things on my mind." Blaine whispers the last part huskily, and Kurt's face is caught between a look of feigned innocence and one of shock at the sudden change in subject. "Like-like what?" Kurt says, his façade about as transparent as the windshield Blaine is looking back out. Blaine keeps his eyes trained on the road while he lowers his voice even more and his face twists into a mask of pure, untainted sex. "Like everything we're going to do tonight," he says, and the mildly cryptic- yet layered with implications- sentence goes straight to Kurt's cock, which strains against his tight jeans within seconds.

"Oh god, Blaine, say something unsexy, please," Kurt practically whines, and Blaine looks confused, then aroused, and finally, a look of amusement settles on his face. "Wait…unsexy?" he asks, his eyebrows and his lips both quirking up mischievously. "So you don't want me to talk about how hard I get thinking about you? Or how I've been fantasizing about what's going to happen tonight for _months_? Or how much I wish I could just pull over and ravage you right this minute?"

Kurt swallows thickly. "_Blaine_," he whimpers. Blaine, who is not paying attention to the road anymore, places his right hand on Kurt's upper thigh. "Yes?" he says, calm and composed as ever while Kurt squirms beneath his warm touch. Kurt whines and grits his teeth, steeling himself against the overwhelming arousal in order to look at Blaine sternly. "Blaine Anderson, I swear to whatever God does or does not exist that if I come in my pants, you are _not_ getting any tonight."

Blaine quickly puts his hand back on the steering wheel and turns his face back to the road, making his face turn serious in a way that is extremely amusing to Kurt. "Oh no, mister, you're not getting off that easy. You get to talk me down from this now. It's going to be difficult to find anything that isn't sexy coming out of your mouth, but you're going to try." Now it's Kurt's turn to smile playfully as Blaine searches his brain for something that turns Kurt off.

"Um…polyester blends?" Blaine suggests. Kurt shakes his head. "Incredibly sexy."

"My hair product?"

"That one's _too_ sexy. It's in your _hair_, Blaine."

Blaine looks almost panicked for a second before his face relaxes. "I've got it," he says. "_Rachel Berry._" Kurt sighs and says, "That's better." Blaine glances over at the boy and sees that he is sitting normally again, and his cheeks are not quite as red. "I love you so much," he says fervently and out of the blue. Kurt responds without hesitation, "I love you too, Blaine." With that, they sink back into the same comfortable silence as before until they reach the hotel.

The hotel, being fancy and in a bigger city, doesn't ask any questions when two obviously not related boys come in and ask for a room with one bed. Blaine pays and they are on their way without difficulty. Their room is on the first floor, just down the hall, so they almost run there hand-in-hand, arriving at the door out of breath and flushed. Blaine swipes the keycard in the door and leads the way, waiting about two feet in so that the moment Kurt enters, he can shut the door and immediately press the boy up against it.

The response is instant: Kurt's hands are running all over Blaine's body, moans erupting from both boys' lips, and it takes about five seconds for both of them to get hard. Blaine deepens the kiss and grabs Kurt's face. Kurt pulls back a millimeter and grunts, "Naked. Bed. Now." Blaine complies as fast as he possibly can, and Kurt follows soon after. They resume their fiery kissing- and much more than kissing- horizontally on the bed. "Wha- _oh_- what did you- _unh_- bring?" Kurt asks, and Blaine doesn't need any elaboration to know that Kurt is talking about the condoms and lube he bought earlier. Blaine reaches down to the ground and grabs both in one hand, showing them to Kurt. The taller boy looks passionately at the box and the bottle and then sits up, grabbing the condoms from Blaine.

"Blaine…do you…I mean- would you- have you- I mean, um." Kurt flushes to the roots of his hair. Blaine looks at him, confused and endeared. Kurt lowers his voice to keep it from cracking. "Do we…really need these?" he asks, holding up the box of condoms. Realization dawns on Blaine's face as he shakes his head. "No. I mean, I haven't-not like that. No, I'm ….no. Just-they were just…for just in case. In case _you_ wanted them. Just, um, throw them somewhere." Kurt does exactly that, quickly getting back to lavishing every inch of Blaine's skin with soft kisses. Every couple of seconds, the hot air is punctuated with a moan from one of them. "Jesus Christ, you taste so good," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's stomach.

After a few minutes of this pattern, Blaine is squirming beneath Kurt, begging. "Please, Kurt, stop teasing," he whimpers. Kurt moves his head down and, without warning, takes Blaine completely inside his mouth in one swift movement. The gasp that escape's Blaine lips is loud and sharp and soon thereafter he is reduced to a puddle of gibberish and whimpers. "Don't stop, just don't stop, please, Kurt, oh my_, unh_." Kurt reaches over without taking his mouth off of Blaine even a little bit and grabs the lube, quickly slathering his fingers with it. He pushes one finger in, met with a bit of resistance and a lot of heat.

"Just so we're, um, clear," Kurt says, lifting his head briefly to look into Blaine eyes. "This is your first time, ever, um, going all the way? Or just the first time, er, with somebody?" Blaine brings himself back to reality long enough to give Kurt a questioning look. "Kurt, you can't afford to be squeamish with what you say out loud. Just- whatever it is you need to know, ask me outright."

Kurt sighs. "Fine. I guess what I'm asking is…have you ever had something in your ass before?" Blaine lets out a short choking gasp at the bluntness of the question. _You asked for it,_ he reminds himself, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I, um…no. Never." Kurt doesn't respond, simply returns to ravaging Blaine and pushes another finger inside of him. Then another, and slowly, another, until Blaine is thoroughly stretched. "_Kurt, please,_" Blaine whines with need. Kurt seems intent on drawing this out, and smirks. "Please what?" Blaine squirms, returning to a string of whining. "I _need_ you."

Kurt pulls his fingers out of Blaine, sits all the way up, agonizingly slowly, and looks Blaine in the eye, a playful smirk plastered on his beautiful face. "Blaine, honey, you can't afford to be squeamish with what you say out loud. You just need to ask me outright." Blaine pulls himself up to meet Kurt's gaze, leaning forward to kiss him heatedly. Kurt realizes all too late that it was a bad idea to stop touching Blaine, because now the other boy is in control and the results- while extremely arousing- will not go according to Kurt's plan. Blaine leans forward and growls in Kurt's ear, "I need your cock in my ass. I need you to fill me up. I need to hear you and see you and _feel_ you climax because of me. I need you to fuck me so hard I have trouble walking tomorrow. I _need_ you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes glaze over with lust as he reaches for the lube and quickly slathers himself with it. "Are you ready?" he asks Blaine, forever worrying about the other boy's feelings. "Kurt, you have _no idea_ how long I've been ready," Blaine says, laying on his back and spreading his legs, sprawled out and waiting for Kurt. Kurt leans down and presses a quick kiss to Blaine's forehead, murmuring, "I love you," before lining up with Blaine's entrance.

"Don't be _too_ gentle now, love," Blaine says, and Kurt vaguely wonders how he can manage to speak before pushing slowly all the way into him. Once he can't possibly go any deeper, he stops moving to give both of them a chance to get used to the sensation. "God, Blaine, you're so _tight_," Kurt says. Blaine simply mutters, "_Move,_" and wriggles impatiently. Kurt pulls out partway and then pushes back in, and repeats the action until he is in a steady rhythm. For a while neither of them says anything, they simply can't. They whimper occasionally, gasp, and their heavy breath mixes together in the air, but there are no words until Blaine chokes out, "Kurt, I-I'm so close," and Kurt reaches down to stroke him without responding out loud.

It's a beautiful thing when they climax together, calling out each other's names, not worrying about anything except the perfection of the moment and the perfection of the night and the perfection of _them._ After they come down from their highs, they lay there in the bed for an immeasurable amount of time, not saying anything except the occasional whispered, "I love you." After a while, Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's head and murmurs, "We should shower." Blaine nods tiredly and scoots off the bed, holding his hand out to Kurt to help him up.

They walk into the bathroom, climbing straight into the shower since they have no clothes to get rid of. Kurt frowns slightly at the hotel soap ("_My skin"_), but quickly gets over it when Blaine presses up against his back and kisses his neck. "You know I love you, right?" Blaine whispers against his boyfriend's flawless skin. "Yes, I believe you've mentioned it once or twice," Kurt responds. They shower quickly, getting into no dirty shenanigans, and are back in the bed (sans dirty sheets) within half an hour. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him passionately in the dark room.

"Was there a reason for that?" Blaine asks quietly, and Kurt can hear the smile in his voice. "Not particularly. Other than the fact that in one day, you managed to win over my family, convince my father to let me go on a trip with you, take me on aforementioned trip, and make my first time absolutely amazing, all while making me feel like the most special person in the world just by your existence." Blaine laughs lightly and kisses Kurt quickly. "None of that was any trouble, considering you made my first time pretty fantastic as well, not to mention the fact that the only reason your dad agreed was because I was completely, terrifyingly honest with him, and I can't imagine that _my_ existence could make _anybody_ half as happy as yours makes me."

Kurt smiles and sighs. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that last bit, I suppose." Blaine nods his head. "Yes. Go to sleep, love, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." And with one last kiss, they fall asleep in each other's arms, happier than ever.

**There may or may not be angst coming up. And by that I mean I literally do not know where this story is going, but I feel like it's overly fluffy and smutty and there should be a plot maybe. Tell me what you think, please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I try to keep author's notes short, because I'd like you to actually read them, so here's the deal: I'm really bad at writing. Not like, the actual writing, because I hope that's not bad. But I'm bad at finding time to write and I'm bad at getting chapters out regularly, and I apologize for that. I'm not going to promise to fix it, because I'd probably just end up letting you down more. So I'm just acknowledging that I suck and apologizing profusely for that fact, and thanking every one of you for putting up with me.**

When Kurt wakes up the next day, it takes him quite some time to figure out exactly where he is. The first thing he registers is the smell- the blanket next to his face smells like fabric softener and lavender and a bit like Blaine. The next thing he notices is Blaine himself. Still sleeping, the other boy looks peaceful, vulnerable, and to be honest, quite adorable. Kurt smiles at him as Blaine sighs and rolls over in his sleep. Finally, all the events of last night come rushing back to Kurt, and he gasps audibly. Looking at Blaine, he doesn't think this can be the same boy who was saying all those things to him last night.

The thing most vivid in Kurt's mind, however, even more than the dirty talk or the foreplay or even the sex itself, is the _I love you_'s the boys exchanged while they were hot and tired, covered in each other's come, sticky and sweaty and utterly in love. He sighs contentedly and turns on his side to face Blaine so he can see when he wakes up. At least, that's what Kurt would say if he was asked outright. In reality, he just wanted to watch his beautiful boyfriend sleep. "I love you," he whispers almost inaudibly, knowing that Blaine can't hear him in his sleep, but when you have an urge like that, you don't fight it. Blaine shifts slightly and murmurs something indecipherable. "_Mmm,_" he groans, and wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him close. Kurt doesn't fight it, nestling his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and letting Blaine hold him.

Blaine doesn't move again for quite some time, until he wakes up, groggy as ever. "Kurt?" he says confusedly, despite the fact that Kurt is still wrapped in his arms. "Morning, sleepyhead," Kurt responds, kissing Blaine's nose. Blaine sits up, unwinding his arms from around Kurt and rubbing at his eyes. "Not a morning person, then?" Kurt teases lightly. Blaine shakes his head. "Not even a little bit. I need coffee." Kurt pats Blaine's thigh. "Well then, come on! Get dressed and we'll get going."

Blaine narrows his eyes at Kurt, intrigued and mildly irritated by how chipper he is. "Why are you so…awake?" he asks tiredly. Kurt smirks at him. "I don't seem to remember you having a problem with it yesterday. In fact, you seemed pretty awake yourself." Blaine sighs. "Yes, well yesterday morning I was incredibly horny, wasn't I? Now I just want to _sleep_." Kurt laughs lightly and pulls Blaine out of the bed. "Too bad. Let's go." He digs through Blaine's suitcase and throws an outfit towards him. Blaine quickly pulls on the clothes with jerky movements, his eyes half-shut. When they are both dressed and presentable, they head out, Blaine still half-asleep and practically being dragged by Kurt.

Kurt has to drive because Blaine is really not waking up until he has his coffee. They stop at a small café on the way to the beach and once Blaine has a medium drip in him, he is lively and Kurt loves it. Blaine insists on driving to the beach, and Kurt obliges simply because he can not resist Blaine's eyes. The lake is only about ten minutes from the café, and they ride in silence, sipping their coffee and simply enjoying each other's company.

When they reach the lake, Kurt realizes he has to change. Blaine escorts him to the bathroom and they quickly put on their swim trunks. Kurt usually wouldn't be caught dead in anything even resembling the loose shorts, but he figures since the alternative is a speedo…he's better off with the bad fashion choice. Plus, Blaine seems to really enjoy seeing Kurt like this, if his reaction when Kurt walks out of the bathroom is any indication. Blaine takes one quick step towards Kurt, making it quite clear that he is undressing the taller boy with his eyes, and catches his lips in a heated kiss. Kurt pulls away before they get too into it, remembering that they're still in Ohio and people are still stupid. "I love you," he whispers, his face still millimeters from Blaine's. Blaine breathes in his face, "I love you too," before Kurt disentangles his arms from the other boy.

"Have I told you yet how adorable you look right now? You should do this whole 'dressing down' thing more often." Blaine swept his eyes over Kurt's naked- lean but toned- torso, his baggy trunks covering the top half of thin, pale legs, but mostly his hair. Kurt's hair was brushed back- out of his face as much as possible- but he had foregone all of his styling, his product, his everything. He honestly looks like a completely different person, and Blaine cannot get over it.

Kurt laughs. "Not gonna happen. I figured that despite my best efforts, I'm probably going to get wet at some point today, and that would screw up my hair anyway. Plus, we're far enough away from Lima that you're the only person here I've ever seen before or will ever see again. There's nobody to tell me how awful I look." Blaine leans in close again. "Maybe there's nobody telling you how awful you look because you have a warped sense of yourself and you actually look beyond amazing." Kurt just starts walking down the beach toward the water, calling quietly over his shoulder, "You're biased." Blaine quickly follows after him, catching up and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, you. You, sir, are beautiful. End of story. I may be biased, but I sure as hell am not wrong." Kurt laughs again, though there's no real humor in it.

"You can tell me that as much as you want, Blaine, I'm never going to fully believe it." Blaine takes in a sharp breath and then lets it out slowly. This isn't about how Kurt feels today. This isn't about what other people think. This is about Kurt's self esteem. "Well then, I'll just have to say it _a lot_," Blaine says, "because it's a known fact. Now shut your trap and go swimming with me." He grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him along until they're waist deep in the water. It's a nice temperature, despite it being partly cloudy and ten in the morning. The beach is almost completely empty, except two families about fifty yards down the shore. Blaine eyes them warily before deciding that they're far too caught up in themselves to notice the boys. He pulls Kurt close to himself and kisses him passionately.

"I love you," Blaine murmurs when they finally pull apart. Kurt just looks at him with the most adorable, understanding look on his face and says, "I know," before glancing over his shoulder self-consciously. "Kurt," Blaine says softly, "stop worrying. That's your problem. You worry too much." Kurt turns back to Blaine, smirking. "I seem to recall you worrying quite a lot when I confessed my love for you and you were scared to ruin our friendship," he says. Blaine clutches his chest dramatically. "I'm hurt! And _you're_ deflecting. What you need to do is let loose, and stop worrying about what other people think." Kurt leans his forehead on Blaine's shoulder and says so quietly Blaine almost doesn't hear him, "I'm not worried about what they think, I'm worried about what they might do _because_ of what they think." Blaine, for the second time that day, is hit by just how much Kurt is revealing to him. Kurt's words go deeper than anything he's shown to Blaine- or anybody else- before.

Blaine holds Kurt to his chest. "Kurt, if you go through life worrying about what might go wrong, nothing's ever going to go right. I've made that mistake in the past, and I'm never going back to that place. You _fixed_ me, Kurt. Because of you, I'm willing to take risks. Because of you, I'm not scared anymore." He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry that instead of coming across someone like yourself, you got _Karofsky_ thrown at you. If it were up to me, the world would be made up of amazing, strong people like you. And then maybe you could feel the way I do when I'm with you. Until then, you'll have to make do with me. And I just hope that one day we can be happy and proud together and neither one of us will be scared, or worried. Because I do get that way sometimes. When I'm alone. When I'm with my _parents._ But never with you. I love you, Kurt, and I promise that as long as we have each other, we can power through anything that comes our way."

Kurt sniffs and lifts his head, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso. Blaine sees tears streaking his face and swipes at one with his thumb. "Sometimes," Kurt begins with a watery smile, "I start to feel really inadequate just because of how amazing you are. I don't have enough words to describe how you make me feel, so I won't even try. Just…thank you. So much. I love you." They stand there for a couple of minutes, not saying anything, until Kurt pulls back. "Oh, god, Blaine, I ruin everything. We're supposed to be having fun. Let's go have fun!" Blaine smiles. "I don't know about you, but I was quite content doing what we were…"

"Blaine, I'd be happy to do nothing but hold you for the rest of my life, but the middle of Lake Erie is not the place to do that. Let's go swim or something. What is there to do in a lake?" Blaine presses a quick, chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and exclaims, "Race you to the buoy!" Kurt squints and can barely make out the bright red float in the distance. "Oh, it's on," he says darkly, despite knowing for a fact that Blaine is a better swimmer than he is. They both immediately take off towards the deeper water, laughing and splashing each other.

As expected, Blaine wins the race, though only by a few feet. As far off shore as they are, caught up in the moment, clutching onto the buoy, laughing loudly…it's the happiest either of them have been in a while. They stay out there for an hour or two, just flopping around in the water, making goofs of themselves, and occasionally talking. When he starts to get hungry, Blaine says, "Last one back to shore buys lunch?" Kurt nods and they take off. This time Kurt manages to win- though Blaine will go to his grave swearing that he cheated. "Oh, shush, you," Kurt says good-naturedly as Blaine leads him back into the bathrooms to put clothes on. Blaine smirks.

"If I'm paying, I get to choose where we go…and it's gonna be a _surprise_." Kurt groans softly at the last word, but goes along with it easily enough. "I trust you," he says, clearly not showing even a small fraction of the unhappiness he feels at the prospect of another surprise. Blaine laughs and says, "I won't blindfold you this time. I'm just not telling you where we're going. Also, you don't get to see the bill," he adds as an afterthought. Kurt narrows his eyes. "…Why?" Blaine snickers mischievously. "Because, dearest, I am going to spend as much money as I want on you, and you are going to let me." The taller boy looks at Blaine with a smirk. "Why do you say that, love?"

"Because you love me and trust me and you know that I'm not lying to you when I say that I have money to throw it away and it truly would make me happy to spend it on you." Kurt sighs in defeat. "Fine. As long as you don't make me eat soup with diamonds in it, you have the go-ahead, I suppose." Blaine grins and pulls Kurt towards the car. "I love you so much," he says in thanks. Kurt pulls out a comb from the glove compartment and starts to fix his hair in the mirror. "I love you too," he says absentmindedly as Blaine pulls out of the parking lot.

Kurt spends the whole car ride meticulously combing his hair until it's practically perfect, despite the lack of hairspray. If he's honest with himself, he could finish styling it in half the time, but he wants to respect Blaine's ridiculous "surprise" idea. When they arrive at the restaurant, Kurt finally tears his eyes away from the mirror.

"Blaine…this…what?" Kurt looks down at his outfit, feeling extremely underdressed. "No complaints, mister!" Blaine admonishes, pulling Kurt by the hand with a grin on his face. "But-Blaine- this is _Fifi's_. This is a nationally recognized high-class 5-star restaurant. This is the place that kids like me literally fall asleep dreaming about maybe visiting one day, not even eating, just to _be here_. And I'm just going to waltz in there and order whatever I want and you're going to pick up the tab?" The look on Kurt's face is one of excitement, incredulity, skepticism, and disapproval.

"Kurt, it's not that big of a deal. You don't want to know how much money there is in my bank account." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand comfortingly. "If it helps, I can give you a price limit?"

Kurt nods. "Please," he chokes out, still staring in awe at the building in front of him. Blaine strokes his chin in thought. "Okay, um…don't get anything that costs more than a hundred dollars." Kurt sighs exasperatedly. "Blaine, I could eat for three days on a hundred dollars. It seems you can't comprehend the weight of this situation, so I guess I should just stop trying." He smiles and ushers Blaine through the door.

Half an hour later, they are sitting in a secluded corner of the restaurant, an intimate table for two, with some of the most expensive food Kurt has ever seen. Blaine continues to insist that it's not a big deal, so Kurt stops pressing the issue. When the bill comes, Blaine eyes Kurt warily. Kurt sits back in his seat, folding his hands in his lap. "Proceed," he tells Blaine airily, and Blaine signs the bill and stands up. "Come on, let's go," he says, looking sort of mischievous again. Kurt tries to get some answers out of Blaine, but he's being cryptic and generally frustrating.

"So…are we going back to the lake, then?" Kurt asks innocently. Blaine shakes his head infinitesimally. "Another surprise. Don't even bother," he says quickly when Kurt opens his mouth to protest. As they walk out of the restaurant, Kurt mulls over in his head all the places Blaine could possibly be taking him. He opts to just stop speculating and see when they get there.

As they're getting in the car, Kurt spots Blaine's wallet when he puts the card back in. He only catches a small glimpse of the photograph, right next to the one of Kurt and Blaine at prom, but he sees enough. Enough to know that it's a picture of Blaine's family, and in that one picture- the boy in the front looking uncomfortable and downright terrified, the man behind him looking intense and cold, and the woman looking frail and quiet- Kurt sees more about Blaine and his family than he would ever be able to comprehend by hearing it from Blaine himself.

**I'm sorry if there are typos or if things are badly worried, the second half of this chapter was written while I was lightly drugged (with cold medicine- drowsy side effects and such). **

**Also, this isn't quite as angsty as I wanted it to be, believe it or not. More angst to come.**

**Finally, this chapter is the longest one so far. Don't get used to it.**

**Reviews are appreciated and earn you cupcakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. And because of this angst (read: plot), this story is going to be about twice as long as I originally intended it. Yay! **

**I want to end it somewhere in the area of 15-20 chapters, though it may end up being 20-25, but it also may end up being 50 kajillion, you never know with me. **

**Shh. Just read.**

**I don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or Chris or Darren and all that jazz.**

Kurt doesn't mention the picture to Blaine. He knows he wasn't meant to see it and he knows how painful it is for Blaine to talk about his parents. Instead of pressing Blaine to talk about it, Kurt does completely the opposite. Not only does he not ask Blaine about his parents, he doesn't ask Blaine anything. It's not that he ignores Blaine, he just sits back in his seat and behaves. Not once does he ask where they're going, or snap at Blaine, or even use sarcasm.

Blaine pretends he doesn't notice, despite the fact that even somebody Kurt speaks to in passing would be able to tell the difference between normal Kurt and this Kurt. He keeps his mouth shut about the sudden change in Kurt's demeanor as they drive, knowing that the alternative is bitchy, I-hate-surprises Kurt.

By the time they reach the next surprise, Kurt has begun to think about possibly getting Blaine to open up about his feelings. Later. Not today, he tells himself as they get out of the car. He's lost in his thoughts and doesn't notice that Blaine is trying to talk to him. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt pulls himself out of his reverie to look at his boyfriend. Blaine has a look of pure concern on his face. "I'm fine, I just…kind of spaced out," Kurt answers, leaning in to kiss Blaine quickly. "What is it you were saying?"

Blaine reaches out and holds Kurt's hand, smiling in relief. "I was just going to ask what you think about carnivals." Kurt smiles like a kid on Christmas. "It's a bit out of character for me, but I actually love them. A lot." Blaine smiles back, pulling Kurt around the corner of a building to see an expanse of colorful metal, ice cream stands, and families having fun. "My dad used to take me here when I was little," Blaine explains. "It was the only time I ever felt like he actually liked me. I never ever forgot this place. They come into town on the exact same dates every summer."

Kurt nods and squeezes Blaine's hand sympathetically as they walk up to the gates. Blaine takes his hand out of Kurt's to grab his wallet, and Kurt shakes his head but lets the shorter boy pay. "What do you want to do first?" Blaine asks when they walk through the gates. "What's the most fun? I've never been here before," Kurt reminds him. Blaine looks at his watch. "It's 1:30 now, and we have to leave by 8 o'clock or else your dad will kill me. I'm thinking we have enough time to do whatever's worth doing, but right now our priority should be the roller coasters. They start to get really crowded in mid-afternoon and then you're stuck in line for an hour."

Kurt nods his head and smiles. "Lead the way, then. Rollercoasters it is." Blaine looks about ready to burst, practically jumping up and down as he runs towards the tallest ride in the whole place.

The afternoon continues this way, Kurt letting Blaine take control and Blaine acting like a child in a candy shop. Blaine keeps the public displays of affection to a minimum for Kurt's sake, not wanting to cause any unnecessary drama. Their day goes like any other visit to a carnival, aside from a few times Kurt catches Blaine staring wistfully at this ride or that vendor when he doesn't think Kurt is looking.

When they're leaving, Kurt sees Blaine looking back at the carnival sadly. He leans in close to Blaine's ear and murmurs, "I'm not going to make you talk about it, but…you can. If you want to." For a second, he's not sure if Blaine heard him, but Blaine nods and says, "Thank you." They get in the car in silence, both of them waiting for the other to say something.

_Well,_ Kurt thinks, _it's now or never._ He takes a deep breath and prepares himself to say what's been going through his head all day. "Blaine," he begins, grabbing the boy's chin and gently lifting his face so he can look into the hazel eyes. "I…I know how hard it is. For you to…talk about them. I know you don't like to dwell on it and I know you don't want my pity. And that's not what I'm offering you, not at all. What I'm offering you is a chance. I want you to know that if you ever change your mind, if you ever feel like you _need_ to talk about it…I'm here. I'm offering you a shoulder to cry on, and not just about your parents. I'm here for whatever you need, whenever you need it…forever."

Throughout his short speech, he sees tears welling up in Blaine's eyes, he sees Blaine's eyes fill with a mixture of sadness and nostalgia and love and _hope_. At the last word, Blaine absolutely breaks down. He's sobbing and the tears are spilling freely down his face, and Kurt strokes his hair and coos soothingly. They don't know how long they sit there holding each other. It's not important. When Blaine's tears finally slow down, he swipes at his eyes and sniffs. "I love you, Kurt," he says, his voice breaking here and there. "I think…I may have to take you up on that offer…another time." Blaine laughs shakily and puts the key in the ignition. "Thank you."

"Always," Kurt says, patting Blaine's knee and turning back to look out the window. "It's getting dark," Blaine observes. "We should get you home." Kurt nods but doesn't say anything as Blaine pulls out of the parking lot.

**This is an **_**extremely **_**short chapter. I apologize. It just sort of felt right to end it there, if that makes sense. I'll have the next one up soon. **

**Reviews are super nice, even when they're mean.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All I have to say about this chapter is that there is a whole lot of talking. Just warning you. Like, it is mostly talking. Oh and also I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

The whole car ride, Kurt keeps stealing glances at Blaine. Blaine has his eyes trained on the road in front of him like his life depends on it- which it does, but that's beside the point- but he keeps worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth and he looks all-around distressed. Kurt can tell he's deep in thought and he'll talk when he's ready, so he keeps his mouth shut."Kurt," Blaine says when they're about halfway back to Kurt's house, "I…I think I'm ready. I mean, I think I need to talk." He turns away from the road to look at Kurt with sad eyes. "Of course, Blaine. Only if you want to." Blaine swallows loudly and looks back out the windshield.

"I just…when I was growing up, they never had a problem with me. I did everything short of actually kissing boys to indicate that I was gay, even before I knew it myself, and they always accepted me just fine. But when I actually came out, it was like I had murdered somebody they loved. I suppose I did, really. The wonderfully adorable, yet feminine, straight son they once knew…he's dead now.

"I want to know what makes them think the way they do. I really, honestly just…don't understand it. They're not abusive, they feed me and clothe me and they haven't disowned me or anything, they just…they go out of their way to pretend I don't exist whenever they can. The only reason that I have all the money I have is so that they don't have to speak to me. They wire the money to my account every month with the understanding that I'll buy everything I need. And I do.

"I just…Kurt, I just wish they _knew_ me. Because they don't. They know the old Blaine who liked tea parties and bowties and also liked girls, and they know…whatever they _think_ I am. They don't know the real me, and I just wish that they would take the time to get to know me as a person. Maybe…maybe they'd find something they like.

"But Kurt, they won't give me a _chance._ I love them, I really do. And…I _think_ they love me. They don't like me, but they must love me, right? I'm their son! But sometimes it feels like they're just waiting for me to say or do something to trigger them. Like our relationship is a rubber band and every time they communicate with me it stretches just a little bit more. And one of these days, I'm afraid it's going to snap. And on the one hand, I don't want it to happen at all, but on the other hand, I know it's inevitable and I just want to _get it over with already_.

"Sometimes, when I'm not thinking about you, I fall asleep at night wondering how it's going to happen. Whether he'll hit me. Whether she'll cry. Whether they'll kick me out or cut me off or what. Whether they'll give me time to pack my things. It eats at me from the inside. It consumes my thoughts until there's nothing I can do but cry.

"And I've been thinking…about what I could do. What could possibly make them crack. I think I know it…but it would be difficult. And…definitely too much to ask of you. I could do it alone, but it might not work that way. I don't know…it's hard to tell with them. Maybe just starting a conversation with them would make it happen. But I want to…I just want to get it out of the way. I can't just stay there and continue like this until I go off to college. It would kill me. It would kill them.

"So, Kurt…I'm going to ask you to do something for me. And you honestly…definitely have a choice here. And I'm going to warn you right now that I can't guarantee anything will or will not happen if you do it…just remember that you can refuse to do this if you don't want to, alright?"

For the first time since he started talking, Blaine looks at Kurt and pauses, waiting for a response. "Blaine, I seriously doubt I'll want to refuse. What is it?"

Blaine takes a deep breath. "I…I want to tell them that I have a boyfriend. And I want you to be there. But you don't have to. You really don't. I can do it alone." Blaine is backtracking, rambling, and Kurt puts a finger over his lips.

"Let me get this straight…you want to tell your parents- who strongly disapprove of your homosexuality- that you are in a committed relationship." Blaine nods. "And you want me to be there for moral support." Another nod. "And you're doing this because you…_want _them to react badly?" He puts his hand back in his lap and looks at Blaine for confirmation.

"Yes, I suppose that sums it up," Blaine says, his voice full of shame and self-loathing.

"Of course, Blaine. Of _course_ I'll go. Do you really think I would make you do that alone?" Blaine breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Kurt…it won't be pretty, I can promise you that." Blaine's trying to talk Kurt out of it now.

"Blaine. I'm going, and that's it." Kurt sets his face in a stubborn mask and looks at Blaine.

Blaine laughs nervously, airily. A laugh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Kurt. I love you. Thank you."

"I love you, Blaine. And I want you to know that if you ever need me for something like this- or something like anything- I will _never_ say no to you. Simple as that. You need to stop doubting yourself so much."

"Thank you," Blaine repeats, his voice cracking. Kurt glances at him and notices tears welling up in his eyes, though Blaine is trying his very hardest both to make them disappear and to look away from Kurt.

"Blaine, honey, I know how you feel. I can tell you right now that you're probably not going to say anything. I can tell you that even if you don't, I'll know what you're thinking. I can tell you that you'll pretend to be embarrassed, and you'll try to deny everything I'm saying, but in your head, you'll know that what I'm saying is true and you'll be thankful. And I know all of this because _I know you_, Blaine. I know that you've gone your whole life being bullied and ignored and that you're not quite used to having somebody _be there_ for you yet. I know that you're also not quite used to the idea of somebody loving you. I know that sometimes you fall asleep at night wondering how you got so lucky as to have somebody like me. I know that sometimes you think that I can just erase all the bad things in your life just by existing. And I know all of _that_ because it's exactly what I think of you. And I'm telling you right now that you'd better get used to me loving you, and you'd better get used to me frequently telling you that. And you'd better get used to me spoiling you. And you'd better get used to me not being able to say no to you. Because I'm going to say this one time and one time only: _I'm not going anywhere_. Ever. Do you understand?"

By the time Kurt's done talking, Blaine has forgotten all about pretending. He's forgotten his act. Kurt sees right through him anyways, so what's the point? He sits and gapes at Kurt's speech, his eyes settled about halfway between Kurt and the road. _So much for not being eloquent,_ he thinks.

And for the first time ever, Blaine completely drops his façade. All of it. He lets Kurt see the insecure boy that he is, the one who's usually hiding under his private-school-boy mask. He lets Kurt in even more than when he was sobbing in Kurt's lap. Even more than the many times he's made similar speeches about his love for Kurt. Even more than when he looks at Kurt and he thinks Kurt isn't looking back and his eyes are broken and empty.

"You're right. You're always right. I'm…a really good pretender. I can pretend I don't care. I can pretend I _do_ care. I can pretend that I'm happy and fine when I'm absolutely not. I can pretend that I know what I'm doing when I absolutely _don't_. But you're the first person who's ever been able to see through me. You're the first and only person I've ever met who actually understands me and loves me and-and _cares_. Thank you for that. And…no matter how much it might seem like the contrary, I won't ever get tired of hearing you tell me things about myself that even I don't know." Blaine smiles softly and stops trying to hold in his tears.

"I'll never get tired of telling you," Kurt responds simply as Blaine reaches out to grab his hand.

"Can we, uh…talk about something else?" Blaine asks awkwardly.

Kurt nods. "Absolutely. Um. What are you doing tomorrow?" Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand. "Whatever you're doing, silly. You know that." Kurt laughs.

"I know. Do you wanna come over and watch movies with me?"

"I would like nothing more," Blaine says with a smile on his face. "It's a date, then," Kurt responds. He glances at the clock on the dashboard. 10:17. _Dad's not going to be happy,_ Kurt thinks, and then realizes he doesn't care.

But of course, Blaine notices as well. "I can explain to him when we get to your house. Or you could just shoot him a text or something. I'm sure he won't be too mad." Kurt sighs.

"I know. I don't think it'll be a big deal. If he needs an excuse, we can explain together, but not unless he asks." _He won't._

"Absolutely. I don't think we'll have to explain in too much detail anyway." _We'll end up lying to him_.

"Of course not. He trusts you." _He really won't care._

"I'm glad." _He doesn't._

Kurt smiles. "He really does, Blaine." Blaine gasps. "What the-how did you-no. What?"

"He trusts you. Almost as much as I do. Believe me. I know him extremely well, and if he didn't trust you wholeheartedly, I wouldn't be here with you right now. You're freaking yourself out again, over nothing." Kurt rubs comforting circles in the back of Blaine's hand.

"Okay, I'll try to stop worrying. But you should stop reading my mind." Blaine grins at Kurt in the mostly-dark car.

"Can't. It comes naturally. Sorry." Kurt smirks. "You never know, it could come in handy someday."

"I doubt it," Blaine says, not bothering to lie.

"Oh, you just wait…" Kurt says cryptically. "One day, I will save your life."

Blaine laughs bitterly and murmurs, mostly to himself, "You already have."

Kurt sighs and says in that way of his, "I heard that. And you're going to talk about it eventually."

"I know. Not right now." Blaine frowns slightly.

"Of course not. Only when you're ready." Kurt resumes his soothing pattern on Blaine's hand.

"I love you," Blaine says as he pulls into Kurt's driveway. Kurt pulls his hand out of Blaine's and reaches to open the door. "I love you too," he responds.

Blaine will never admit it out loud, but he's actually really worried as they walk in the door. He can tell Kurt knows, but he doesn't say much about it, simply reassuringly holding Blaine's hand and murmuring, "You'll be fine."

But the wrath of a protective Hummel is something no man can predict or comprehend.

**This is a sort-of short chapter, though not too bad.**

**Really terrible cliffhanger there. Sorry. I don't hate you, I swear.**

**I take all responsibility for how crazy or jolted or all over the place this chapter is, considering I started writing it at about midnight and finished at 3:30 AM. I really should write while I'm sane, but that's almost never, so.**

**Reviews make my heart sing. Sometimes my heart actually writes songs and then sings them to reviewers. Only if your review is super special.**

**Um, I still don't know where I'm going with this fic…I have a general idea, but I will always take suggestions. GO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really terribly sorry for the delay, guys…there was some family shit- scratch that, **_**a lot **_**of family shit- and I had to do some stuff with my computer and it's really complicated. The bottom line is that I'm back and writing as quickly as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

Burt Hummel honestly doesn't give two shits that his son is home late. There is no pressing emergency, no event that is supposed to happen, not even a promised curfew, just a grunted "Don't be home too late" before he left the previous day. Besides, Burt trusts Blaine beyond a shadow of a doubt. No untrustworthy boy would be as honest as Blaine is with his boyfriend's father.

The boys walk in the door and say hello to Burt, Carole and Finn, all sitting around the kitchen table with bowls of ice cream. Kurt prances- for lack of a better word- to the freezer and Blaine strides over to the cabinets and they quickly settle in with the family. "So honey," Carole says, her voice soft and sweet as ever, "how did you enjoy your little daycation?" She looks at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"It was wonderful, Carole. We had a lot of fun at the beach and then we went out for an _extremely _expensive lunch, and then Blaine surprised me by taking me to a carnival and it was just great. I had cotton candy! I hadn't had cotton candy in so long, it was really nice. And then we shared a funnel cake, and Carole have you ever had funnel cake? I just had funnel cake for the first time, and let me just say: I love funnel cake. I think I could live off funnel cake." Kurt pauses for a moment and turns to Blaine. "When we get married, can we live at a fair and just eat nothing but funnel cake?"

There's a split second where the whole room is quiet, Burt glares at Blaine, Carole and Finn exchange a mildly amused look, and Kurt and Blaine both realize what just came out of Kurt's mouth. Blaine has to make a split-second decision and chooses to take the nonchalant route. "Sure we can, Kurt," he says calmly, as if to a child, and Kurt nods enthusiastically before glancing around nervously, mostly at his father.

Unfortunately for Kurt and Blaine, and despite all their quick silent prayers, Burt did catch the offensive word and is not about to forget it. "Kurt, did you just say _when we get married_?"

Kurt turns slowly toward Burt, grabbing onto Blaine's hand and looking very sure of himself. "Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I said," he proclaims, firmly but not overly dramatically, and then turns back to his ice cream without another word.

"Have you been, uh, _discussing_ the matter? Where did that come from?"

Kurt sighs exasperatedly. "This isn't really a family conversation." He glances at Finn and Carole briefly before looking his father in the eyes. "I'd be happy to discuss it in great detail with you and Blaine, but not in front of everybody." Burt and Blaine are both surprised by the diplomacy in Kurt's voice, and Finn and Carole are already trying to discreetly leave the room. Unfortunately, the chairs are old and scrape against the floor, and the three men at the table whip their heads up.

"I'm _really _tired," Carole lies, mock-yawning and nodding her head. "I'm just gonna head off to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"I've, uh, got football tomorrow," Finn says awkwardly before almost running out of the room.

"It's _August,_" Burt mutters under his breath before turning his attention to Kurt and Blaine. "Boys, I'm not going to make a big deal out of this. I just don't want you rushing into anything. I'm not really as uptight and protective as I seem sometimes." Kurt rolls his eyes and snorts softly, while Blaine wrings his hands and looks mildly guilty as well as incredibly scared.

"I'm not going to bite your heads off, no matter what your answer is," Burt continues. "I just want to know if you guys have been talking about things like this. Like…your future and…stuff."

Blaine opens his mouth, fully prepared to turn on his dapper, parent-charming face, but Kurt stops him. "Dad, I'm…not going to lie to you. Not just now, but ever. We've definitely broached the subject. More than once. I've thought about it a lot, and we've talked about it a lot as well. I…" Kurt pauses and takes a deep breath, grabbing onto Blaine's hand for support. "I know _exactly_ how I want my life to pan out. I'm going to go to college in New York, major in fashion design, and then I'm going to use the fashion to keep me afloat while I search for a job on Broadway. I'm going to be big, but I'm not going to let it go to my head. I'm going to live in a humble New York apartment with my adopted daughter, and I'm going to spoil her rotten. And I want- my whole life, every last bit of it, I want Blaine to be right there by my side. We've talked about doing it all together, and we aren't just infatuated teenagers making plans we won't go through with. Dad, we're going to get married one day. That's the fact of the matter, and I can assure you we're not rushing into a single thing. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Kurt stops talking and looks at his father, not wavering in his confidence even once. Burt and Blaine are both utterly taken aback by Kurt's speech, by how much thought he's put into it and how sure of it he is. Kurt can't see because he's staring down Burt, but Blaine is gazing lovingly at him, putting as much affection as humanly possible into a simple look.

"I- that's great, Kurt. I didn't realize you'd put that much thought into your future. I want you to know that I trust you and I support you every step of the way. I promise. And if that's what you want with your future, then…then I'll be glad to walk you down the aisle one day." Burt's eyes are misted over with tears he refuses to let fall, and he keeps them trained on Kurt.

Blaine, sensing a serious father-son moment going on, sits back and keeps his mouth shut, but doesn't let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt nods at his father tearfully and pulls him into a hug. "Thank you, Dad."

"Anytime, kid," Burt responds gruffly, still trying his hardest not to cry. He pulls back and recomposes himself. "Now you two- just, uh…go upstairs or something. Door open."

Kurt and Blaine stand without a word, hands still intertwined, and go to Kurt's room.

"Kurt…can I-I mean, will you…um, shit." Blaine's at a loss for words, which is not something that happens often, or ever, really. They've been sitting in Kurt's room for upwards of an hour (after a hurried explanation of "my parents don't really care whether or not I'm home" and a death glare from Kurt telling Burt to drop the subject, Blaine has been allowed to stay as late as he wants at the Hummel-Hudson household) and they've been conversing quite easily, but now it seems Blaine has something important to ask.

"Spit it out. You don't have to be embarrassed around me, you know that." Kurt looks understandingly at Blaine, holding Blaine's right hand in both of his and keeping eye contact while Blaine looks utterly ashamed of whatever he's trying to say.

"Can I talk to you? I mean, I've done enough talking tonight. And I've certainly talked too much about the bad stuff. But I just- it feels right. To talk about it now. The…the saving my life thing."

"Blaine. Look at me." Kurt doesn't continue talking until he has Blaine's full attention. "I don't know how many times I have to say this before you'll get it, but I'm here for you. Whether you just want to talk or cuddle or hold hands or just sit here and _be _together, I will always be here to do it with you. And if you need to talk about something serious while I sit here and listen, go ahead."

"I will never get over how positively amazing you are, Kurt." Blaine's face doesn't lighten up, but it's because of the subject he's about to discuss, and not because he's insecure.

"Start from the beginning." Kurt keeps eye contact with Blaine, ready to listen for as long as it takes.

"Well, I mean…I suppose it really started in middle school. When I was bullied there. I got…really down. But I didn't know. I mean, I didn't know it was real depression. I thought I was just kind of…angry and sad all the time. I certainly had reason to be. Nobody else cared enough to notice.

"Then, when I transferred to Dalton, I…it didn't stop. The cause was gone, but I was still depressed. I had some friends, sure, I mean Wes and David, Nick and Jeff, they were all nice to me. But they still…they didn't notice. They didn't see the signs, and the fact that they didn't _care_ enough just made it worse.

"Remember how I told you I was a good pretender? I…that day that you came to Dalton, that was pretty much the pique. That performance…that wasn't me. That was dapper private-school, always-happy Blaine. That's not who I am- was- on the inside. I was in a really, really bad place.

"I…was almost going to give up. I was _this close._ I would have. And then you showed up, and I don't know what it was, but there was something about you that made me just want to _tell_ you everything. And I didn't, not right then, because I would have scared you away, but…I told you more than I had ever told anyone. I let you in, and you surprised me. You surprised me because you didn't run away, you didn't tell me to suck it up.

"You surprised me because you _cared_. Even when you had your own problems, even when you were being harassed and bullied every day exactly the way I wasn't, you _cared_ about me and you cared about my problems. And you were the first person to ever do that.

"When I say you saved my life, Kurt, I mean it quite literally. I had conscious plans to…do it. You know. My life was meaningless before you. Really. And now…now everything has light and it's like a whole new viewpoint because I have you and your friends from Glee club and your family and I know that they all care about me.

"Thank you. I can never thank you enough for being a part of my life and for noticing and caring when I'm sad and for knowing just how to make me feel better. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Blaine stops talking and just stares into Kurt's eyes, which are filled with tears for the thousandth time today. "Oh, _honey_," Kurt says, looking and sounding heartbroken. He quickly pulls Blaine into his lap and they just hold each other for an undeterminable length of time. After a while, Kurt grabs Blaine's chin and forces Blaine to look him in the eye.

"If you _ever_ feel like that again- depressed, or sad, or…or _suicidal_…you need to talk to me. I won't let you slip away. I don't know what I'd do without you." Blaine cringes at the word _suicidal_, but nods at Kurt.

"I promise. I love you. You know that, right?" Blaine gives Kurt his puppy eyes and sniffles, looking more vulnerable than ever.

"Yes, I know that. Always. I love you too." They fall into a comfortable silence until Burt calls upstairs that it's almost midnight.

When Blaine goes home that night, he's happier than he's been in a long time, and he knows that it's thank solely to Kurt.

**Bad ending. Short chapter. Also, I think the writing in this one is a little mediocre. Please review, because frankly, I need a self esteem boost.**

**But if you think it's bad, still review, because constructive criticism is great. **

**Just ignore my stupidity. I'm really weird. The bottom line is that I really like reviews, and I apologize for sucking at everything.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the well-wishes! My family issues have, for the most part, sorted themselves out, though not in the best of ways. I'm not going to unload my life story on y'all, but I may not be able to update too regularly over the next couple of weeks. **

**Also, I have two separate threads for this story in my head. One involves a controversial storyline, and the other involves and OC. And since I don't think I could do an OC right, and I hear you guys aren't fans of OCs, I'm going to tell you one thing that you need to get in your head for the next few chapters (not including this one, because this chapter will be undiluted fluff if it goes as planned): **_**Have faith in our boys.**_

**Warning for this chapter: If you haven't seen Rocky Horror Picture Show, there are some serious spoilers.**

**I don't own Glee.**

The next day, Blaine comes over, clad in his pajamas ("Of _course_ I got dressed this morning, Kurt. I changed out of my pajamas and into my other pajamas.") and ready for a day of movies and cuddling. Kurt quickly puts on some of what he calls "lounge clothing (since all his pajamas are fancy designer silk things)" and then they settle down in Kurt's bed with Rocky Horror Picture Show in the DVD player.

"I just don't get it, Kurt, who's sleeping with who?" Blaine asks, extremely confused.

Kurt sighs. "Well. Rocky and Janet had sex, but Frank is mad about that because he made Rocky for his own sexual relief and Brad is mad about that because he and Janet are engaged. Also, Frank had sex with both Janet and Brad, which is complicated and weird. The movie's a hell of a lot better if you don't try to make sense of it."

Blaine nods and wriggles his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, and they go back to watching the movie in silence.

By the time the movie's over, it's almost noon, and Kurt drags Blaine downstairs. "We have to make lunch! This is gonna be so fun!"

"Kurt…" Blaine says hesitantly, "I can't remember the last time cooking was fun. In case you hadn't noticed, I really can't cook." He stands by the doorway, twisting the hem of his shirt in his nervous hands.

"It's not about skill, it's about being able to follow instructions given by your smart, talented, beautiful chef of a boyfriend." Kurt smiles cheekily at Blaine and ushers him towards the counter.

Blaine complies, jumping up and taking a seat right next to the kitchen sink. "Now, _that_ I can do. What are we making, O Mighty Boyfriend?"

"I was thinking something simple that takes an unnecessarily long time to make. Some kind of stir-fry."

Blaine nods his head thoughtfully. "Just tell me what to do. I'm all yours. I am your slave!" He proclaims the last part dramatically, hopping down from the counter and throwing himself at Kurt's feet.

"Well, the first thing you need to do is get off the floor; it's filthy. Then you need to wash your hands, as per cooking protocol. And then you need to go to the pantry and get me the bag of brown rice." Kurt looks pointedly at Blaine, still on the ground.

"Stand up, wash hands, get rice. Got it." Blaine jumps up from the floor and walks over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Use the lavender soap, not the citrus," Kurt calls, already digging through the refrigerator. He pulls out a bag of bell peppers, an onion, a package of tofu, and a myriad of condiments.

Blaine is incredibly obedient, and they finish making their lunch in record time. They return to the living room and take their seats on the couch with smiles on their faces.

"Do we really need to use chopsticks? I suck at chopsticks." Blaine pouts and twirls the sticks in his left hand, nearly flinging them across the room.

Kurt sighs and takes the chopsticks from Blaine, handing him a fork. "Chopsticks are kind of part of the whole experience, but I'd rather you not take somebody's eye out, so here you go."

"Why thank you, O Merciful One, how can I ever repay you?" Blaine lowers his voice and leans in close to Kurt's face, leaving his food sitting behind him on the couch.

Kurt leans backwards, and Blaine frowns. "You can repay me by not letting your food go cold, O Horny One. There'll be plenty of time for that later." Kurt smiles coyly at Blaine and Blaine immediately sits back on the couch, picking up his plate. Kurt puts in a new movie and it plays while they eat, though they don't pay attention to the screen at all.

When their plates are empty, the boys just sit there, vacantly staring at the television, their minds far, far away. After a while of nothing but the sound of whatever movie they're watching, Blaine turns and looks at Kurt.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks up and into Blaine's eyes. "Yes?"

Blaine's gaze is unwavering, utterly confident. "Kiss me."

"Gladly," Kurt says, practically crawling to the other side of the couch and landing square in Blaine's lap before kissing him deeply and passionately.

Their simple kiss quickly turns into a full-out horizontal makeout session on the couch, with their erections rubbing together through the fabric of their pants and breathy little moans escaping their mouths periodically.

"Blaine. Blaine. _Blaine._" It takes Blaine a few moments to realize that Kurt is trying to get his attention, not moaning his name. He pulls back and looks at Kurt questioningly.

"We should take this upstairs," Kurt says, gesturing to the room around them. "You know, just in case."

"Oh, uh. Yeah, we should. Let's do that." Blaine nods fervently and Kurt stands up, dragging him by the hand up the stairs and into Kurt's room. Once the door is closed, the boys are frantically grabbing at clothes, trying to get them off as quickly as possible.

"We should be on the bed," Kurt points out, already slightly panting. The boys end up on the bed in the same position as they were in on the couch downstairs, only now it's much more heated and much more…naked.

"Let me suck you off," Blaine breathes in Kurt's ear, and it's all Kurt can do not to cry out, _Yes, yes, oh god, yes_. Instead he simply nods and says, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Blaine kisses his way down Kurt's body, paying attention to every inch of his skin. When he finally reaches Kurt's cock, he takes the whole length in his mouth without warning, sucking for all he's worth with no hesitation at all. Kurt is reduced to a puddle of moans within seconds. When Blaine hums around his cock, he nearly loses it, thrusting up into Blaine's mouth, but it doesn't faze Blaine. He keeps sucking, harder and harder, faster and faster, until Kurt is coming hot and fast down his throat.

Blaine swallows every last drop, pulling up to kiss Kurt when he's satisfied with the job he's done.

"That…that was amazing, Blaine," Kurt whispers in awe.

Blaine breathes hot in Kurt's ear. "Anything for you. _Anything._"

"I love you," Kurt says, kissing Blaine quickly before reaching his hand down to pump Blaine's erection.

Blaine's breath hitches and he lets out a low moan before resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "Oh god yes, ngh," Blaine moans, unable to form real words. Kurt twists his wrist a little and runs his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock, eliciting another wordless moan from him. It's not long before Blaine is coming over Kurt's hand, on the sheets.

The boys immediately wrap their arms around each other, not caring about the sticky mess, and fall into a peaceful silence for a while.

"We should get up and shower," Kurt points out when he looks at the clock and realizes his father is due home in two hours. The boys get cleaned up, throw Kurt's sheets in the wash, and get dressed and are sitting in front of the television watching another movie when Burt walks in the door.

"Hi, guys. How was your day?" Burt takes off his shoes and jacket and walks into the living room.

Kurt and Blaine both turn around to look at Kurt's father. "Oh, you know. We just sat around watching movies all day, really." Kurt stands up. "I should get dinner started. There's a football game on some channel if you guys wanna watch that."

Burt flops down on the couch where Kurt had been sitting and changes the channel to the football game Kurt mentioned. He turns to Blaine.

"Son, if you don't want to watch this with me, you don't have to. No matter how much you love football, I know you'd rather be in there helping Kurt cook." Burt gives Blaine an obvious I-see-right-through-you look which is met with an equally obvious thank-you-so-much look before Blaine stands up and heads to the kitchen.

"Well hello there," Kurt says without turning around. "Come for the show?"

Blaine smirks, his eyes drifting to Kurt's ass. "Not quite, but it's a nice bonus. Do you need any help?"

"Actually, I don't. You can take a seat right here if you want," Kurt says, patting the counter area he's not cooking on. Blaine complies, looking at the kitchen around him to see that Kurt's making an elaborate meal for five.

"It looks delicious," he comments. Kurt turns around and smiles at him.

"I try. Cooking is one of my specialties, you know."

"Oh, I know. What are some of the others?" Blaine gives Kurt a wry smile.

Kurt smiles back impishly. "Well I'm very good with my mouth…you know, like singing. And foreign languages and the like."

"I see. Anything else?"

"I'm really good at moving my hips. For dance routines and such."

"Ah, is that so? You might have to show me sometime; I'm not quite sure I believe you."

Kurt tries to cover his laugh by disguising it as a cough. "Oh, you'll get a front row seat one of these days. Promise."

Blaine chuckles under his breath. "I'll hold you to that."

Kurt turns back to the food and says under his breath, "I won't let you down."

Blaine decides right then and there that he really loves watching Kurt cook.

**Hey look, I ended an unnecessarily short chapter that took too long to write with a really crappy line. Hate me yet?**

**Anyways. This fluffy chapter turned into a mildly smutty chapter, but you can never have too much smut. **

**Review please?**


End file.
